Lost in Equestria
by JCK824TO
Summary: 'The year is 2015, the town of Frankville, Virginia, the military base of Fort David and the Air Force Base of Fort Ripper are transported into Equestria after an military experiment gone awry and must cope up with the lifestyles and the neighbors around the town and the two outposts..' An alternate dimension where the show Diverges in middle of S2. MLP: Hasbro.
1. Prologue

_The mystery begins with the disappearance of a Virginian Town of Frankville, the US Army base of Fort David and the United States Air Force base of Fort Ripper. The disappearance of these three locations in the United States of America has remained a mystery world-wide, no one knows how this strange phenomenon happened to Frankville, Fort David and Fort Ripper on August 10th of the year 2015, three years after the world was suppose to end which was a hoax as it joined with the other false doomsday predictions. _

_One the morning of September 13th at 1:23 am, nearby towns have witnessed what appears to be a green beam light shooting up in the nighttime sky during a thunderstorm before two more shooting back down to the ground, then witnesses of a nearby town of Fort Ripper, Idaho also witnessed the same green beam shooting down where Fort Ripper used to be. The American court debated it for days; scientists claimed it was some kind of energy field that somehow transported from outer space of unknown origins while others claimed it was an Act of God. Many theories sprouted up around the world like flowers in springtime such as a small black hole, passing through the Earth, another theory claimed a fragmented superstring has struck the planet a glancing blow. It became popular for a short time until the underlying mathematics were rejected in the light of later discoveries. But no matter what theories people claimed, it was never proven. The United States Army denied any knowledge about the incident of Fort David except it was part of where they tested new experiments for the future of America. _

A group of Biologists pondered the mystery as they investigated on what was left of where Frankville, Fort David and Fort Ripper now known as the 'three craters'. This has stumbled many of the biologists. A week later a similar sighting happened over an British Army base of Fort Brooks near Manchester, England which also disappeared. The United Nations has been stumped over this for days and neither of the scientists or leaders have any idea what has happened to these locations.

_In reality, the Frankville/David/Ripper disasters were the result of what humans of the day would have called this phenomenon human fault. Caused by the military experiment gone haywire during the thunderstorm, the armed personal of Fort David, Fort Ripper, Fort Brooks and the citizens of Frankville will experience the aftermath maybe change the course of the human race into a new discovery... This is where the story picks up of the aftermath of their displacement…_

Fort David was one of America's largest military bases in the state of Virginia, it holds 100'000 soldiers and equipment ranging from tanks to attack helicopters to training courses including the new training simulator that gives new soldiers the edge of being in the battlefield. It also houses an laboratory underneath the base, it is one of the bases used to create an alternate fuel for automobiles, trains, planes and other kinds of transportation in late 2012 therefore averting the energy crises and eliminated Mankind's independence on Oil. The new discovery originated in the United States of America after almost forty years ever since the Oil Peak in 1973, scientists worked very hard to find ways of alternate fuel in order to avert Economic disaster and War for oil and after for so long they've discovered the key, Garbage such as rotten food, wrappings, skins of fruits and other forms of trash by converting them into an high velocity energy fluid capable of increasing the horsepower in the Internal Combustion Engine of an automobile it can also produce the exhaust that it produces giving it clean and fresh air that's safe for the environment, and it also increases the gas mileage making them last longer before the driver decides to refuel their car….it is called..'Green Gas', mainly due to its natural color that gives.

Then the 'Green Gas' discovery traveled almost all over the globe, nations of Canada, Mexico, the European Union, Australia, Russia, China, Japan and Southeast Asia accepted this as their new energy source. Only the Third World countries refused to accept 'Green Gas' as their new energy source, nations like Cuba, Haiti, Iraq, Iran, Pakistan, Afghanistan, and North Korea believe it violates the natural order. Eventually nations of the Middle East begin to fight each other as the oil fields of Iran burned out of control due to an explosion, deeply affecting Third World's supply following by relations between the US and Iran to dissolve completely, afterwards nations of South America, Latin America and Africa are slowly transforming into Second-World countries therefore ending starvation, dehydration and diseases, the Middle East however suffered from constant wars and slavery. Only Israel remained solid from the Chaos after being backed up by the United States and the European Union. For two and a half years, every automobile, every train (save for steam and electric), plane and boat is equipped with Green Gas powered engines and boosted the World's economy an all time high.

Fort David is located five miles north east of a big town named Frankville; the town is famous for its large businesses including working mines and two car factories, festivities such as The Fourth of July, Halloween and Christmas, and hunting seasons mainly deer and turkey seasons, it's also known as one of the nation's major tourist attractions ranging from American history to transportation museums. Frankville was built in the 1790's, ten years after the American Revolution ended it started a small town with hopes for a future and it grew in the early 1800's and business begins to blossom, after the American Civil War ended, Fort David was built in order to keep peace with the south while Reconstruction took place. Like the base, Frankville started out small and expanded. The town also survived during the Great Depression after the stock market crash in 1929 and helped supplied troops during World War Two. Frankville is located north of the Potomac River which they took their water supply from, Frankville depends on septic tanks since no sewer systems is built underneath until around August 6th, 2014 and all of the sewer pipes lead to the sewer treatment plant. The town's population reached almost 2000 residents and several of them are friendly to each other.

Ripper Air Force Base, one of the largest United States Air Force bases, it's known for having the largest airstrips and plane storage warehouses underneath the base from bombers to fighter jets. It also owns a valley where pilots can practice their flying skills and stunts either to improve their skills or just to show off. It also houses several prototype fighter jets that'll help change the course of Air Combat such as fighter jets with phased plasma cannons and smart missiles to bomber with radar jamming equipment and camouflage paintjobs. It's located in Northwestern Idaho from the canyons they own and use. These three locations are the main attractions for both civilians and military personal of the United States of America as well as their disappearance…

September 13th, 2015. Fort David, Virginia: 1:23 am….

The storm began the brew up in the north part of the base about half a mile away, thunder rumbled the sky. The man in a Military Officer's uniform became aware of the oncoming storm as he heard it on the weather report from his staff. His hair had a mix of black and grey in it, his name is James Anderson and he's the commander of the military post, promoted in early 2013 and placed in charge of Fort David he became one of America's best military leaders in the army. He was born on May 13th, 1958 in Tallahassee, Tennessee; he was the son of Henry and Mary Anderson, Henry Anderson is a Colonel of the Fort Dix and veteran of World War 2 and the Korean War. Mary Anderson is a school teacher of Tallahassee High. James Anderson graduated in 1976 and joined the army in 1980 two years after he graduated from college and became sergeant of the 203rd Battalion of the United States Army a year later. He was transferred to Fort David in 1992 and became Captain two years later. In the Millennium, Anderson was transferred in Baghdad Iraq two years after the 9/11 attack and after eight years the War on Terror ended in US Victory and he was promoted Major of Fort David in late 2011. And during the Second Korean War in early 2013 to late 2014 he was promoted to Lt. Colonel and led the 92nd Battalion to liberate Seoul from North Korean Occupation. After the war ended on October 24th, 2014; he was promoted to Colonel on October 29th.

Colonel Anderson sat in his office listening to the thunder rumbling as the storm begins to gloom over Fort David, the walls are decorated with army applications, firearms from the flintlock pistols, muskets to WWII weapons. His desk is covered with his paperwork, the name plate at the front of his desk and a portrait of his family. He is the father of three children, two boys and a girl and three more picture frames of his children all grown up and married. It was a happy life for him. He then got off of his chair and headed out the door, it was his time to call it a night.

"I'll be heading off to bed." He said to one of his secretaries and she nodded affirmatively as he leaves the office and to bed. The storm begins to roll over the base.

In the laboratory underneath the base, a medium antenna tower is being placed on a platform that rises to the surface, the tower had a. The scientist wearing a weather watcher coat is checking the tower for final preparations; he has a dark grey colored hair that reaches down to the back of his neck. He is known as Doctor Jacob Kennedy or Doc by the military personal. Doc Kennedy is planning on using the lightning bolt as part of his experiment to produce a 1.21 Gigawatt to power the tower in order to find a way to protect electrical lines and power stations from lighting storms.

"Photonic Generator, check. Fission Battery, Check..." Doc Kennedy says to himself as he marks the checkbook of preparations.

"I think we should abort this project doc. The storm's getting bad" One of the scientist assistant said.

"We cannot!" Doc Kennedy said. "We spent too long on this project and this is a perfect opportunity to test it out!" Then he writes in his clipboard. "There! Everything is set. Now let's bring it up!"

The assistant activates the platform's elevator and the platform rises up slowly to the surface. The storm is becoming fierce now as the cloud rolls over the base, lighting clashes out of the cloud and thunder is louder now.

"The Storm is getting worse!" The assistant said.

"What!?" Doc Kennedy shouted

"I Said IT'S GETTING WORSE!" he shouted.

"IT'S PERFECT!"

"PERFECT!? IT'S GETTING VERY DANGEROUS OUT HERE!"

"WE CANNOT ABORT THIS EXPERIMENT AT THIS TIME!" Then the platform reaches to the top and stops. The thunderstorm is booming like cannon fire. Doc Kennedy activated the tower and the tower lit up a bright green light from the bottom and all the way to the small ball on top. The wind blew hard as more lighting flashes and more thunder boomed in all directions.

"COME ON! COME ON!" Doc shouted as the lighting seems to get closer, and then he turns the tower on full power.

"COME ON!" he shouted. "I DIDN'T SPEND TWO MONTHS OF PREPARATIONS JUST TO HAVE YOU MISS!" then just as he said it, the lightning bolt hits the antenna tower. The tower didn't explode from the lightning strike, the doc jumped with joy of his success.

"YES! IT WORKS!" He shouted with joy. "NOW WE'VE DISCOVERED THE WAY TO PROTECT POWER STATIONS FROM STORMS!" Then thing took a huge turn when the lightning bolt hits it again...then again...and again…Then another lightning bolt hits the tower for a third time and it seems to remain connected to the tower's ball and the tower being to glow green and then the lightning bolt turned green. Doc's expression of joy turned to terror as the tower glows.

"SHUT IT DOWN!" Doc shouted as his assistant attempts to shut the tower down but the controls burst with electric sparks.

"I CAN'T!" The assistant shouted as he jumps back to avoid the sparks. "THE CONTROLS ARE FRIED!"

Then the tower shoots a blinding flash of green light, the blast knocked both doc and his assistant onto the ground as the light shoots up into the sky. Doc and his assistant got back up on their feet and stared at the sky.

"W…What just happened?" The assistant asked.

"I….I don't know." Doc said. "My calculations didn't predict this, something's terribly wrong here…"

Then the green flash shoots back down and hits the ground near them. Then it turns into a small orb. The orb thundered as it begins to grow and surround the entire base, engulfing bunkers, offices and warehouses, and then expanded outside the base and into the ground underneath. The orb expanded into three miles around the base. The light was so bright it could be seen for miles from all directions..Heck, it could be seen from outer space, then the orb disappears. The land around Fort David and the base itself has vanished under the orb of light, leaving a huge crater. The orb has caused the base to disappear…

The green light shoots up into the sky, leaving an orb behind to engulf the entire base. The light reaches earth's atmosphere and hits one of the satellites. The dish on the satellite collects the light and it stays there for thirty seconds or so, then the light split up in four streams of light. One went straight back down to Fort David, then the second one shot towards Frankville, Virginia which is located five miles North West of Fort David, the third one went towards the North Eastern part of the State of Idaho, the fourth and last shot in a different direction, heading east of the atmosphere, bouncing off of three satellites before heading towards an location of Southern Russia.

Frankville, Virginia, same time….

The town of Frankville is quiet before, around, and after midnight, but sometimes it's busy with festivities the townspeople have set up every holiday. But not tonight, tonight the streets are almost deserted; patrol cars of the Frankville Police Department roam the streets. One of the patrol cars, No. 38 is making its way around the town square, two policemen are sitting in the car, one who is driving is Jack Carlson, he's the sergeant of the Police Department for two years. The other was Nick Henderson; he was a rookie and joined the police force two months ago after he graduated from police academy and wanted to see some action, but hardly seen any crime activity in Frankville.

"So…Everything's calm out here. Right Sarge?" Nick asked.

"Always calm rookie." Carlson replied.. "…Always.."

"Right…" Nick replied...He clearly remembers how calm it has been lately. But that doesn't mean it gets criminals every once in a while and the FPD quickly rounds them up and throw them in jail to be testified by the Frankville Courthouse. Nick looked out the sky and sees lighting flashes from the clouds just a few miles away, then very much later a soft thunder rumbled.

"Carlson to HQ, Carlson to HQ. Everything's clear, no signs of trouble..."

Carlson said into the CB Radio followed by an affirmative response from the operator and they continued down the street 'til they got to the park. It was a beautiful view of the park; the streetlights glowed throughout the park, giving off an very calm perspective view. Even if the park is deserted doesn't mean a lone man takes a stroll every once in a while. I mean it's a perfect night to be outdoors when no one's outside…

Then suddenly Carlson spotted something in the sky a few miles away.

"What is it Sarge?" Nick asked, noticing Carlson's face expression.

"I'm not sure…" Carlson replied gesturing Nick to look in the direction he was looking and Nick saw what appears to be a green light shooting up into the sky.

"What in the hell's that?" Nick asked.

"That's the same question I'm thinking right now." Carlson said.

"I've never seen anything like that."

"Me too Rookie, I've been on the police force for two years and never saw anything like that.."

After a few seconds, the green light disappeared. It was so bizarre for Sergeant Carlson; he shrugs and then begins to drive around the park. Then after thirty seconds the green light shoots down from the sky and hits the ground right in front of the oncoming police car. The green flash caught the two policemen off guard and their car screeched to a screeching halt.

"What the hell!" Nick shouted. Then it formed into a small green orb which glowed for two seconds before beginning to grow. Carlson puts the car in reverse and slams on the gas pedal and starts driving in reverse. But no matter how fast or how far they got the orb continues to grow, engulfing the park, shops and many buildings of business 'til it engulfs the fleeing police car as they disappeared into the blinding green orb. The thundering orb continues to expand to great length as it engulfs the Courthouse, police and fire departments and small hospital and museums of all kinds. The orb spreads a five-mile radius around the town engulfing the land that surrounds it and finally the orb disappears, leaving behind a huge crater that Frankville once stood.

Fort Ripper, Idaho; 11:23 pm.

The base is semi busy with military planes taking off and landing, but this night the planes are landing and parking into the warehouses to unload its cargo of supplies for the base.

In the office of the base's leader, and man in his late fifties sits in his chair is General John Campbell. Born in December 3rd, 1956 He joined the United States Air Force after graduation from high school in 1974 and became a staff sergeant in 1976 and later on worked up his ranks in Fort Ripper during The Gulf War, the War on Terror and the Second Korean War. After the war ended on October 24th, 2014, he was promoted to General and runs the entire base, it was a big responsibility but it turned out nice at the end. General Campbell gets up from chair and looks out the window of his office seeing the air strip. He had forgotten how beautiful the nighttime sky was after being in the air force for forty-one years.

"One of the cargo planes have arrived General." One of the secretaries said through his PA system. General Campbell pushes the button to transmit.

"That's very good, and have the teams check the cargo for any possible damages." General Campbell said as he releases the button and slumped back down on his chair.

Check for possible damages he thought? He has been on the Air Force foe a little over forty years and since he became general of the air base there wasn't any damage report on the cargo the planes carry into the base. He sighs and turns his chair around to face the window again.

He looks up into the nighttime sky while taking a sip of Jack Daniels whiskey, as he does he noticed a strange green sparkle in the sky. This has got his attention as he gets out of his chair to get a closer look. He have never seen anything like that before but heard stories about the northern light but that light couldn't reach all the way from the North Pole and it wouldn't be just a sparkle either.

_"What the Hell?" _He thought to himself. Then the green beam struck in the middle of the runway, the sudden flash of light was blinding. General Campbell stumbled back, almost tripping over the chair and knocking most of his stuff off his desk, but he managed to regain his balance in time not to mention his sight from the sudden flash of light and takes another glance out his window. From his office he sees the small orb glowing in the middle of the runway, and then he sees three to four jeeps driving on the runway and surrounded the green orb. General Campbell reaches to his phone and picks up the receiver and presses the digital dials and just as he about to speak the orb begins to grow big and engulfed the four jeeps, it continues to expand all over the runway. General Campbell drops the receiver as he witnesses the orb growing to great lengths.

_"By God…" _He murmured to himself moments before the blinding light forces him to shield his eyes. The orb engulfs his office along with General Campbell. The orb continues to grow to great lengths and eventually swallows the entire base and the land surrounding it, then the green large orb vanishes along with the base and land. Fort Ripper has vanished.

_These three locations disappeared under the mysterious circumstances caused by the military experiment gone wrong and caused a green beam of light to shoot out of the antenna tower and hit the satellite up in orbit which created four beams and shot back down to earth in different locations. Now with the rest of the world puzzled by this, citizens of Frankville and armed personal of Fort David and Fort Ripper will experienced the aftermath…._


	2. Where are we?

Doctor Kennedy and his assistant were blinded by the continuous flash of green light, the antenna's controls continues to shoot sparks out of the console.

"DOC!" His assistant screamed through the rumbling. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Doc Kennedy shouted in return. The thunderous noise continues to rumble.

After what appears to be like an eternity of loud noises but was really thirty seconds and just like lightning the green flash disappears and fades away, followed by thunder noises. Doctor Kennedy and his assistant slowly got back up on their feet and they looked up in the sky just to see the storm cloud hovering over the base. Lighting was seen shooting out of the clouds followed by thunder. The Doc and his assistant then took a look the controls which are in flames now.

"What's the damage on the tower?" His assistant asked Doc Kennedy before the circuits of the antenna shot out green sparks out and shorted out. Kennedy ran to it to inspect it.

"Damn!" he cursed as he hit the antenna frames in frustration. "The Photonic Generator is fried completely. It was overloaded when the lightning bolt struck the tower long enough to fried the entire generator beyond repair. It's gonna take me two months to make a new one."

He signed as they begin to lower the elevator back down to the lab.

Colonel Anderson sat on the edge of his bed rubbing his eyes from the blinding flash of light he have witnessed. What was it he wondered? He was just about to go to sleep when it happened and when he looked out the window the green flash of light blinded him temporary which caused him to fall back down on his bed.

After he rubbed his eyes, he gets up from his bed and looked out his window again, everything seemed normal, the storm continues to hover over the base and shooting out lighting and commencing thunder.

"It's gotta have something to do with Doctor Kennedy." He said to himself and he begins to go back to sleep but realizes it's no use until he finds answers, he gets back up, put his uniform overcoat and his shows on over his robe and heads out of his bedroom and heads down to the lab. Just as he reached to the laboratory door he raises his fist up and knocks on the door three times.

"Hold on, just one moment please!" A voice is heard followed by sounds of a shelf falling over and hitting the floor followed by yelling. After a minute passed the door opens and Doctor Kennedy is scene.

"Um….Kennedy? What the hell was that out there!?" Anderson asked, he had an angry tone in his voice.

"Nothing to worry about Colonel Anderson" Kennedy answered. "Just an experiment gone wrong, that's all."

"Experiment gone wrong? That green light almost blinded me!" he shouted.

"I'm so sorry Colonel, I just don't know what went wrong." He continued. "My assistant and I are trying to find a way to protect power plants from lightning storms."

"And?"

"And it was a success….at first, and then suddenly the lightning bolt appears to be charging the tower. I didn't made it to recharge like a battery..."

"Yes, Go on…"

"Then it began to glow green and shot up in the sky. My calculations did not predict it, and then it shot back and created a small green orb."

"OK, we're getting close..."

"Then it begin to expand and engulfed us, after a while it stopped."

"Hmm…Are you sure it didn't do anything?" the sleepy commander asked.

"I don't think so." The doctor answered. "It didn't vaporize us into billions of pieces or anything."

"OK….Just...Don't do it again." He said as he leaves the laboratory. Doc Kennedy closes the door and accidently trips over a chair and tumbles onto the floor.

"Great Einstein's ghost." Kennedy exclaimed as he landed on the floor with a thud.

* * *

The two cops' regained consciousness after that green glowing orb engulfed their car. They both got out of their patrol car and checked to see the damage the orb may have caused, and strangely everything seemed normal as if nothing happened. The windows of shops hadn't ever been cracks. None of the multitude of cars and trucks in the streets seemed damaged. And those who have walked out of their homes to see what was the unknown green light weren't hurt either.

"What did you think happened Sarge?" Nick asked while looking around. "It doesn't seemed it have done anything harmful to the town."

"No, it doesn't seem too." Carlson responded with a hint of concern in his voice. "But that still doesn't explain where that green light came from."

"It looked like it came from Fort David." Nick added. "That's the location of that military base and who knows what they're doing up there."

"I guess so…" After looking around and inspecting the patrol car they both got back in and Carlson radios the station.

"Unit 69 to operator, this is Sergeant Carlson. Do you read me?" Carlson spoke into the CB Radio. Nothing but static was heard.

"Operator do you copy?"

Still no answer." He sets the CB radio microphone down and wondered what is wrong with the radio.

_"I hear you loud and clear Unit 69."_ The voice responded.

"There's something strange going on here." He said. "This green orb of light surrounded us and we haven't disintegrated or anything. But I think it did nothing. Over"

_"Affermative Unit 69."_ They sat there in the patrol car still wondering what happened. They both shrugs as there's nothing they can do until morning so they returned to the police prescient but just as they were about to leave.

"Hey, what just happened?" a voice, they policemen turned and sees a man in his jeans, boots and a tank top. The man was in his mid thirties, well fit and dark hair, he goes by the name of Jack Ryan Johnston, a local of Frankville and owner of the 'Gun Volunteers of America' and his father's gun store. He was once a professional race car driver until the one accident cost him his dream, afterwards he ran his father's gun store.

"It's nothing Mr. Johnston." Nick said to Jack.

"It didn't look like nothing." He added. "I heard a loud thunder from my place and when I looked out my window I was almost blinded by this green light. What was that all about?"

"We don't have the answer to that Mr. Johnston." Carlson answers. "But whatever it was it's gone now."

And with that Jack returns to his truck and heads back to his apartment but however is concerned about that green light and thunder he had heard.

The two policemen returned to the police headquarters.

"Hey Chief. What's going on here." he asked the police chief.

"All of our communications are down, but our CB radios are still intact." The chief said. "But don't worry, we're working on alternative ways to bring them back online."

"Thanks, chief, it's a weird night." Carlson said as he leaves the station. He looks around and sees the street lights and lights of other homes still lit. "But the power is still on, so there's no power outage." He thought to himself as he gets in the patrol car and turns on the GPS system. But it reads SIGNAL REQUIRED on the screen. How is this possible? Could it have been a EMP? No EMP is detonated up in the atmosphere and shuts off all electronics. He shrugs and continues their patrol around town to see any unusual activity.

* * *

General Campbell lay on the floor of his office, nearly blinded by that green orb. The chair was knocked over when he stumbled backwards and he fell onto the floor with a thud. He manages to get up on his knees and used his desk to help himself up. Never in his lifetime has he experiences an weird phenomena like this, a green orb that glows and then growing large and swallowing everything in its path. He reaches down for the phone he had dropped when the green orb expanded and dials the number to the operator.

"This is General Campbell, what are the damages to the base?" Campbell demanded, he couldn't tell if the orb did any damage to the base. The last thing he need right now is several damage to the planes, warehouses and injuries to the personal of the base.

"Uh…no sir, no damage so far but we're still checking..." The Operator responded. "But some of our communications, GPS systems and satellites are offline. It could be a malfunction or a premature shutdown perhaps…"

"That green orb must've knocked them offline, see if you can reboot them and report back to me."

"Yes sir General." And with that he hands up the phone, set his chair back up and sat down in it

"What the hell was that?" He thought to himself. Then he turns his desk light on, it still works. If it was an EMP blast the lights wouldn't work in the base…In fact, it wouldn't work at all. He turns his chair around and looks out the window once more pondering about that green orb.

* * *

7:00 am: the morning sun rises. Over Fort David trouble begins to brew. The technicians are sitting at the communicator controls all morning and so far no contact has been made. Colonel Anderson wakes up from his bed and opens the curtain and takes a look out the window and sees the sun rising.

Then after a long glance at the rising sun, he switches on the radio and the first thing he heard is static. Anderson turns the knobs to different tunes and messed with the antenna trying to get a signal…Nothing he thought. He then checks on his labtop to find the weather on , surprising the internet connection doesn't work.

"What is going on here?" He thought to himself. "The internet connection was fine yesterday. He puts the laptop away, gets dressed in his uniform and leaves to the command center. Hopefully the technicians would help him figure out in all this mess.

Colonel Anderson has arrived at the command center and he sees that it's very busy than usual, officers are running all over the place and the technicians are relentlessly sent messages on communicators and waiting for incoming messages in responses that didn't come. Anderson groaned in disappointment realizing that green orb did more damage not to the structures of the base but the communications.

"So what's the report, McGee?" Anderson asked one of the technicians.

"Nothing yet Sir." McGee answered. "We're not getting anything on the COMSAT; they've been down all morning."

"You're not getting any signals at all?"

"No sir, there's something wrong with the system. The satellites must be out of range or the signal is weak or something."

"It's impossible McGee, we had the COMSAT inspected and they worked find yesterday."

"Well they're not working now. But I'll keep trying."

With that Anderson left the young technician to continue his attempts to make contact to other bases. Then one of the officers approaches him.

The officer is the in his mid-to-late thirties, and Caucasian skin with light brown hair, and he has an eye patch over his left eye. He's Lieutenant Jack Keller, First Lieutenant of the United States Army and a member of the Black-Ops team Alpha who have helped kept America and the European Union from harm's way from terrorism ranging from the War-Torn Middle East to Southern Russia in the late 2000's and to 2014. He was transferred to Fort David twenty-four hours ago to inspect the activities of the base before begin transferred back later in two days, but after what's going on he'd doubt that he'll be in Washington DC.

"It's been six hours after that strange green flash and I believe it has knocked out all our communications." Keller said to Anderson. "Nothing works, not the COMSATs, the GPS System, even the telephones aren't working not to mention the internet and television. The only thing that works around here is the radio."

"Lieutenant Keller…" he said to Keller. "I'm not sure if you'll believe me but…Do you remember seeing a green flash of light this morning at 1:23 am?"

"Yeah, I remember that. I wasn't sure what it was. What about that?"

"I'm convinced that green orb have something to do with all of this."

"So….what should we do about this?"

"If we're in a place where I don't think we are…Have a couple of scouts from one of our squads to check the place out."

"Squads Delta and Alpha are running routines sir."

"Good Keller, Contact Sergeant Foley and Sergeant Cross to have their teams to scout the area on the ground in North, South, West and East. Also the base still has the radio tower, have the technicians run it and I'll announce the base to rewire all comlink on the radio transmitters until we find a way to reboot the COMSAT and the GPS system."

"Ok sir. I'll do that right now." Then Keller headed towards the technicians and gives them orders to activate the radio tower. Anderson sighs in concern; he had a feeling in his gut that they may not be in Virginia.

* * *

In Frankville, the commotion begins to arise, well not too much actually but enough to get everyone's attention; nothing works in this big town. There are no signals in anything; the television doesn't pick up any signals from their TV dishes, internet connections don't work, even with the wireless routers checked nothing. Even the telephones aren't working. The power company is checking with these various problems, and they can't find anything wrong with the satellite dishes and power stations but cannot explained why the signals are not getting to the town. The only thing that still works is the CB Radio connections and just the radio station, and since the town's power stations are cold fusion/solar panel hybrids they said the telephones should be up and running in no time, but they also said since cell phones won't be able to get any signals they'll have to rely on cordless phones and CB radios.

Bruce Johnston sat on his couch with the remote control in his hand trying to find what's on the TV and so far the dish doesn't work and it reads SIGNAL REQUIRED.

"How is this possible?" He thought to himself. "I just had this checked two days ago." He continues to fiddle with his flat screen TV for three minutes 'til he gave up, got dressed and goes outside to see what's wrong with the dish and due to his surprise there's nothing wrong with it.

He then gets in his truck and heads towards Main Street that is three blocks away and sees people at their homes also checking their television connections from their cable to satellite dishes. He also heard commotion as he passes through the neighborhood.

"What the hell is going on here?" He murmured to himself and he continued to drive down the street 'til he got to Main Street downtown Frankville to see the same thing. The first thing he goes to is the police station, it's the option he has at the moment. He parks his truck, gets out and heads inside and sees the commissioner of the Frankville Police Department.

"Hey Sam!" Jack said as he sees him.

"Hey Bruce!" The Commissioner responded. The Commissioner was a friend of Bruce's. Samuel Berry, he's in his early forties dark hair and a dark skin. He joined the police force in 1999 and graduated in 2003, in the mid-to-late 2000's he was promoted to Commissioner of the Police Department.

"So, what's going on Sam?" Bruce asked.

"Well as you're aware, something strange is going on." Sam answers. "It appears that reports of an 'green orb' have appeared to have knocked out most of our communications."

"Really? I saw a green flash from my apartment and when I got up this morning my TV wouldn't work."

"Well Jack, I don't know want to think of it. The only thing that works around here is the radio and CB radios."

"Well, good thing I have one of the CB radios and the scanner." He replied.. "I'll see what else is going on around here."

"OK, see you later Bruce." And with it Bruce leaves the police station.

* * *

The United States Air Force base Fort Ripper is also facing the same problem, all of the COMSATs are offline, the Radar is the only thing working at the base but cannot pick up any aircraft within range.

General Campbell wakes up and he looks out the window of his bedroom and sees the sunrise.

Sunrise? Campbell noticed the sunrise from North of the base, as recalls the sun rises at the east side of the base and his window faces the North. Something's not right; He goes into his closet, opens the small box and pulls out a small compass and he holds it up in his palm and watches the dial move slowly. He stood at the window, the dial slowly moves and it stops at west.

"Impossible!" He thought. "I'm facing north! Why is it facing south?"

He puts the compass away, gets dressed in his uniform and leaves to the command center. Hopefully the technicians would help him figure out in all this mess. Just as he enters the commander center and just as he feared, all of the COMSATs are still offline since that green orb appeared. He later finds out that the radar system is still functional but so far it cannot pick up any aircraft for a hundred miles.

"..So you're saying that no one knows what's going on?" General Campbell asked one of the technicians.

"No sir General." The technician responded.

"That green orb last night may have something to do with all this. Are the choppers ready?"

"Uh…Hold on." The technician leaves to check on the helicopters. Two minutes passed and he returns.

"Two Bell UH-1 Iroquois Hueys are fueled and ready sir." The Bell UH-1 Iroquois Huey helicopters were one of the best in the US Army and Air Force. Although the Black Hawks replaced all of the Hueys, several are them are still in service and are used in scouting missions.

"Good, have then have Red Hawks one and two scout the area to a hundred miles in all directions, and report to me when you receive their discoveries."

And with that the technicians salutes and leaves again. Now General Campbell is having second thoughts of where they are. If his gut feeling is correct they're not in Idaho...

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, everypony is enjoying the day and the skies are clear, no cloud hung over this semi-happy town. Ponyville is a colorful town in the land of Equestria where everypony has a smile on their faces. Ponyville is under the protection of two Alicorn princesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Celestia is in charge of raising the sun at daytime and her sister Princess Luna is in charge of raising the moon at night. The two Alicorn sisters live in a royal castle located in a royal city called Canterlot miles away from Ponyvile which can be scene from a distance.

Canterlot sits on the ledge of a mountainside and has a great view of Ponyville for miles. The city holds the royal castle, making it the Capital of Equestria and it is the site of important cultural events, one of the events is known as the Grand Galloping Gala. The city is also home to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns where Twilight Sparkle began her studies under Princess Celestia 'til she moved to Ponyville to work her studies of friendship there.

In the middle of Ponyville is a tree, but it's not just a tree but a library that is housed out in a large, hollowed-out tree. The library is one of the attractions in Ponyville where ponies check out books. Then the front door of the Library opens and a Purple Pony walks out from the library. The pony is a purple unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail with pink streaks in it; the unicorn has a cutie mark on her flank and. Her name is Twilight Sparkle or Twilight by everypony else, she walks out of the library with a sleepy purple/green baby dragon on her back.

"This is a beautiful day, huh Spike?" The purple unicorn asked with her smile.

"Yeah, if you like waking up early it is..." The baby dragon murmured while trying to stay awake. Spike is a dragon and the assistant of Twilight Sparkle since he was a hatchling. When Twilight was a filly, she was faced with an entrance exam for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. The test involves hatching a dragon egg, which was Spike at the time. Although at first, she had difficulty drawing magic from her horn; however, the explosion from a Sonic Rainboom produced by Rainbow Dash caused Twilight to unleash her latent power, not only hatching the baby dragon, but enlarging him several times until he resembles a wingless adult dragon, and causing other sorts of mayhem as well. Luckily Princess Celestia takes note of the transpiring events, and approaches the young filly to calm her; the magic is then undone and Twilight returns to her normal state as well as Spike, therefore earning her cutie mark and the hatchling as well as becoming Princess Celestia's top student.

"Oh come on Spike," Giggled Twilight. "You know you love the morning in Ponyville."

She gives the sleepy baby dragon a smile before continuing down Ponyville, greeting Carrot Top, Bon-Bon and Lyra before heading out of Ponyville and on the trail that leads to a place called 'The Everfree Forest'. A forest where the unnatural happens, plants grow, clouds move and animals fend for themselves without any interference with the ponies.

"Twilight? Why are we going here?" Spike asked, semi-awake but aware of where they're going.

"I'm going to get the new potion spell from Zecora, Spike." She answers. "There's nothing to worry about." She continues to trot happily into the forest.

* * *

On the dirt trail north of Ponyville, a small noise is heard from a distance as a small cloud of dust appeared in a distance. Then two strange what appears to be small carriages on it, they appeared to be small stallions only they're not. The false stallions have two wheels, one on the front and another on the back connected by medium pipes that's hooked to the body, the handlebars are placed in front to steer the front wheel. The headlight is located under the handlebars which give off a bright light without using a candle. The false stallions have what appears to be a medium-to-small box with unusual parts and a small chain that runs into the spokes of the rear wheel that causes the rear wheel to spin on the small box's control.

On top they have cushion seats with a black smooth skin over it, sitting on these cushions are strange biped creatures are riding these custom stallions. The biped creatures are covered from head-to-toe with unusual clothing. Their feet are covered with black boots with strong rubber soles, the bodies are covered in unknown clothing that resembles colors of the forest, and their heads are covered with what appears to be helmets. The helmets appears to be round and matches the color of their clothing, their faces are covered with either plastic or glass that extends down almost to the neck. One of the two biped creatures flicked its wrists on the handlebars and the 'stallion' revved up a noise that is unknown to all of Equestria and they both headed down the trail that leads to Ponyville. Then from the bushes a grey Pegasus popped its head through the top, she has a lemon-yellow color mane and tail and her eyes were askew and looked around to see what that noise was but only saw a dust cloud. The grey Pegasus coughed from the dust and dives back down in the bushes.

* * *

Down in Ponyville, two of the ponies are walking down the street. One is a unicorn with a turquoise mane and a light lime green mane with white highlights, and with a cutie mark of a lyre, her name is Lyra Heartstrings. The other is a earth-pony, she has a pale cream coat and a navy blue mane with a pink stripe. Her cutie mark shows 3 pieces of blue and green wrapped candy, her name is Bon-Bon.

"So where do you want to have lunch, Bon-bon?" the mint colored pony asked her roommate as they continued to walk down the street.

Bon-bon shrugged and replied, "Well, I was thinking there's that deli down the road. They have this dandelion sandwich that is just superb! Oh, Lyra, you still have that concert this evening, right? What time does it start again?"

Lyra put a hoof to her chin. "Sometime around seven I think. Good thing too because…"

Lyra was cut off as they both heard unusual sounds.

"What is it Lyra?" Bon-Bon asked looking to find the source of the noise.

"I don't know Bon-Bon" Lyra replied. "But it's not something I heard."

"I don't think anypony heard this." Then the noise gets louder and then everypony turned their heads and saw the two figures riding unknown carriages headed towards them. Everypony begins screaming and galloping around in fear.

"Oh my….What are they!?" Lyra asked. She's very curious of what she's seeing.

"They're hideous!" Shouted one pony.

"Everypony run for your lives!" Shouted another as the streets become deserted, Lyra felt Bon-Bon dragging her by the tail and galloped to their apartment and got inside just closed just as the two figures arrived.

They skidded to a full stop and just stood in the middle of the deserted streets of Ponyville.

"Hello." The creature spoke.

There was no response.

"Anybody here!?"

Still no response, there's nothing but the sound of wind blowing through the now-abandoned streets of Ponyville.

The two creature looked at each other, shrugged and turned their 'custom creatures' around and headed out of Ponyville.

From the window from one of the buildings the Mint Green unicorn peaks her head from the window as they left.

"Wonder what they are?" Lyra asked Bon-Bon before being pulled in and shut the windows closed...


	3. Encounters part 1

**Two miles southeast of Fort David….**

A small convoy of four 2014 military class Humvees and an AM General M35A2 truck traveled on the paved road that's

between Fort David and Frankville. The Hummers and the truck are modified with the 'green gas' engines and gas tanks.

"Anything strange going on Corporal?" The sergeant asked.

"Nothing yet Sarge, looks normal to me." The corporal answers.

"OK Corporal, keep an eye out for anything." The sergeant said.

The sergeant is named Edwin Foley, an African American born in 1984 and raised in New York City, he graduated in 2002 and joined the United States Army the year after the 9/11 attack the year early and fought in the War of Iraq and Afghanistan. He became sergeant during the Second Korean War and lead Delta Squad to liberate Seoul from North Korean occupation. He never like politics very much since the 'Anti-Censor riots in 2012' he believes that the Government abused their power to enforce 'Copyright Laws' on everyone and prosecuting innocent citizens while the Government and Corporations become richer. But since John Henry Campbell was elected as President of the United States in 2012 and promised to restore and preserve freedom that the Government has damaged during the Obama Administration. He thought that having a man of his race in office would be a nice change of pace for the nation but when the National Debt risen as well as gas prices he lost his faith in Obama and the US Government when they've tried to pass Internet-Censorship bills in order to save money and to enforce Copyright Laws on its citizens.

Edwin Foley is a married man and the father of two children, a three-year old son named Jayden Jr. and a six-year old daughter named Jessica. Married in 2009 to Elaine Washington they settled down in Union, West Virginia. He returned to Fort David and became in charge of Delta Squad of Fort David.

As Delta Squad continued down the road that leads out of Frankville, then the convoy stopped.

"What's the trouble Corporal?" Foley asked.

"There's something strange here, Sarge." The Corporal responded as he points out in front of the Humvee and they see that they've reached at the edge of the paved road. Edwin Foley looks up and sees there are no more roads, nothing but a dirt trail that leads in the other direction.

"What the hell?" Foley said to himself. "Something's not right about all this." He picks up the CB radio in his hand.

"Control, this is Sergeant Foley of Delta Squad. There's something strange going around here. The paved road ended two miles southeast from your location has disappeared, over."

_"Are you sure, Sergeant Foley? Over."_

"Affirmative Control."

_"Copy that Delta; keep searching for any more unusual activity."_

"Copy that Control, Delta Out." Foley continued to stare at the dirt trail wondering where it leads.

"I wonder if Privates Mason and Miller came across this?" Foley said to himself and then the CB radio went off, could it be Control trying to contact them again? He picks it up.

"This is Sergeant Foley here, what's your status? Over"

_"This is Privates Mason and Miller; we just stumbled onto what appears to be a small town out here! Over!"_

"What is your location? Over!"

_"Four miles southeast of your location Sarge!"_

"Very good, meet us here at the…Frankville edge and lead us the way."

_"Roger that Sarge! Mason and Miller out!" _

Minutes later, the two dirt bikes appeared on the dirt trail and approached the convoy.

"We spotted a small town a few miles from here, but I'm not sure about the residents." Mason reported to Foley.

"What do you mean Mason?" Foley asked.

"When Miller and I got there it appears to be live stock there and just in a blink of an eye, they vanished. I'm not sure what

happened but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it…for now until you show us this town."

"Alright." And with that the two scouts took off in their dirt bikes and Delta Squad followed them off the paved road and onto the dirt trail…

* * *

On the trail that leads to the Everfree forest Twilight Sparkle is walking down the trail heading into Ponyville, with Spike on her back.

"Zecora was very nice of giving me one of her potion spells." Twilight beamed. "I can try out that new magic spell when we get back."

"Yeah, and I can get some sleep." Spike yawned as he tries to stay awake as long as he could as Twilight nears Ponyville but he ended up sleeping on Twi's back.

"Rainbow Dash did a very good job clearing…the…skies…" Twilight stops as she sees Ponyville deserted? "Where is everypony?"

The streets are deserted; she saw a tumbleweed being blown past her purple hooves.

"Twi, stop bugging me I'm trying to get some rest." Spike grunted with his eyes closed.

Twilight just stood there, looking around trying to figure out why is every pony hiding from.

"Hey, what did happen to everypony?" Spike said as he noticed Twilight is not moving and opens his eyes.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Twilight said as she begins walking through the empty streets.

"Hello!?"

"One pony shut her window closed.

"Maybe it's some sort of holiday." Spike suggested.

"Maybe," Twilight added. "This doesn't make sense..."

"You don't think that they're all still afraid of Zecora, do you?" Spike gasped as he still remembers the ponies were afraid of Zecora when she came into Ponyville.

"Nah, we became friends afterwards... But still..."

"Well you're the smart one; don't you have a clue about what's going on?"

"Let's try to find the others to see what's going on..."

Twilight wandered the empty streets. She sees all of the carts are abandoned It was all too quiet. Jump ropes and other toys that belonged to fillies and colts lie on the street as if they were just abandoned. Even some carts carrying supplies were abandoned. They tilted forward, which caused some of supplies to spill out. The squashed apples and pastries gave evidence that everypony left in a hurry to hide from whatever somepony saw.

Twilight and Spike arrived at Rarity's Boutique; The Carousel Boutique is one of Rarity's place of business, in which she makes dresses for customers and sometimes for her friends, also doubles as her home.

"APPLEJACK! RARITY! IS ANYPONY OUT HERE?!" Spike shouted at the top of his lungs only to get a reply by a gush of wind. Then out of the door of Rarity's boutique Applejack's head popped out.

"Shh...Twi…Spike…Git in here you two.." Applejack said in a hush voice before he head disappears back in the shop.

They both entered Rarity's shop and the door closes behind them. Then the light comes on and Applejack, along with Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are seen.

"What's going on here?" Twilight asked the five frightening ponies.

"You two never seem to know what's happening in this town..." Rarity said, Rarity is one of Twilight's friends and Equestria's fashion queen. "A couple of weird creatures came here that we've never seen before!"

"Really?" Twilight asked. "What kind of creatures?"

"Don't know Twi. But but it happened when Applebloom came down all terrified!" Applejack replied as she shook Applebloom as she was scared.

"Applejack!" The yellow, red mane filly said. "Ah was NOT scared!"

"So ah swept her up and brought her here." Applejack swept up Applebloom up off her little hooves and placed her on AJ's back.

"Did not! Ah walked here myself!" Applebloom protested.

"For Safety"

"Applejack!" Applebloom climbed down her older sister's back. "Ah'm not that young and helpless, you know..."

Twilight rolls her eyes as she's hearing this, then suddenly they all heard a noise from outside.

"It's gotta be them!" Applejack exclaimed as the mane six including Applebloom and Spike peered out the window of the shop and they saw two figures appearing down the street. The two figures are mounted on top of these 'strange wheeled stallions'. They stopped in the middle of town square and in plain view for the ponies to see.

"What do you think they're doing?" Rarity asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I don't know." Pinkie Pie replied." But they're kicking up a lot of dust."

Then one of the figures takes off its helmet off and its face is shown. Is peach skin is not a fur coat or scales like Spike but flesh, and it has a brown colored mane on its head but it doesn't seem to run down the back of its neck and it has a firm chin. The Mane six gasped in shock and disgust save for Applebloom and Spike.

"Wha…what are they?" Twilight stammered by the sight of these creatures.

"Dear Celestia! They're hideous!" Rarity shouted in fear before fainting. Applejack tries to cover her little sister's eyes but managed to resist it.

"Wow! They look awesome!" Spike exclaimed with a memorized tone in his voice.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded the little dragon. "We don't know what they are. They could be dangerous!"

"Oh come on Twilight. You don't know if they're dangerous or not."

"But…But what are they doing here?" The yellow timid Pegasus asked.

"Yeah, what do they want?" The cowpony joined.

"They might've gotten lost or something." Spike answered.

"Yeah." Applebloom joined Spike. "Ah think…" She was cut off by her big sister.

"Applebloom! Ah told you to…" Then they hear more noise coming from outside. The ponies looked out the window and at first they don't see anything, then they saw strange carriages coming down the street.

The first carriage was moving on its own, it's not being towed by ponies or any creature of any kind. The front of the alien carriage has grill-like teeth in the middle and it has white/grey round eyes that don't seem to blink as if it's trying out a staring contest or something, it also has another pair of eyes that don't blink on the edges but they have a yellow/orange color. The front of its eyes and face it has what appears to be black wire structures or something wrapped around the edges. It has wheels of unknown designs, it's not made of wood like other wheels on carriages in Ponyville, the wheels are black and it has what appears to be, the middle of the wheels have a grey color and has a shine to it as the sun is seen reflecting off the surfaces. The body of it is colored dark green and has doors on the side, the doors however have windows on them just like the doors of the buildings and shops in Ponyville. Then the Mane Six spotted three more identical carriages behind the one.

"What in Tarnation?" Applejack exclaimed.

"Wow. What are those things?" Spike said astonished.

Then they spotted yet another one behind the two but this one is different. It's bigger than the first two and it has six wheels on it, two in the front and four in the back. The wheels are slightly larger and the edges are jagged looking. The middle of the wheels is the same color as the wheels and the body has a mix of dark green, light green and tan on the body, it also has a small smokestack on the side of it. The back of the large carriage appears to be covered with either a canvas or tarp and it's the same color as the body. They watched as the three carriages come to a full stop next to the two figures, they saw something on the side of the large carriage. It reads 'US ARMY' on the side of it in white bold letters; it also has a big white star in the middle of US and ARMY. All three of these carriages made rumbling noises that resembles between a group of bears and the Manticore.

"Us Army?" Applejack reads the name on the side. "What in tarnation is Us Army?"

"Don't know Applejack." Twilight said.

Then another figure steps out one of the carriages, it has dark skin and short black hair. He's wearing unusual clothing that almost matches the colors on the carriages and a helmet with a glass lens over its right eye. It's holding what appears to be a weapon of sorts but it's not like a sword or a spear.

"What's that it his hands?" Twilight asked and then two more came out and has similar of these weapons in their hands, the ponies gasped when they saw them.

"Ah think those are….weapons?" Applejack answers, she begins to move away from the window slowly. "Ah never seen them before."

"Me neither…" Spike replied. "But they look cool." Then the two figures from the 'false' stallions walked up and talked to the figure with the dark skin.

"Wh…what are they're ?" Fluttershy asked in a shaky voice.

"Let me try this hearing-enhancement spell I'm been working on." Twilight said.

"You sure that's a good idea, Sugarcube?"

"Yes Applejack, we got to find out about these creatures and maybe we can learn where they're form." Twilight leans towards the window; the tip of her horn glows and begins to listen.

_"Sergeant Foley, here's the town we came across."_ Said one figure. _"But like I said, it's deserted now."_

_"You two scout ahead and the rest of Delta Team will head east from here."_ Said the one with the weapon. Then the two figures made a salute to him and got on their 'two wheeled bikes' and took off. A few seconds later one of the carriages and the large one left as well, leaving two carriages and the others behind.

_"Any idea where we are, Sarge?"_ One asked.

_"Nope, no one has."_ Another said. _"It's weird we're experienced a storm last night from the weather satellite yesterday and now...our communications went offline."_

_" Yeah," sighed another. "I sure hope the locals here are friendly...if they're any..."_

Twilight told the others what she heard.

"What should we do now?" Rarity asked Twilight. "I hope they're not gonna come in here and take my stuff."

"I'm not sure Rarity." Twilight answered the Fashion Queen. "But let's watch and see what they do next."

The Mane six, Applebloom and Spike peered to the window, watching the figures.

_"I'm sure there's locals here...It must be some sort of holiday in this world."_ One figure said.

_"Let's check on that place over there."_ Said another pointing its figure to Rarity's shop. _"I'm sure there's someone in there..."_ They headed towards Rarity Shop.

"Sweet Sugarcubes! We gotta hide!" Applejack panicked and took Applebloom with her. The other ponies ducked behind the deck, Twilight snatched Spike by the tail and took him behind the desk as well.

"Twilight! What the hay…" Spike was interrupted when they hear a knock on Rarity's front door.

_"Hello? Is there anybody there?"_ A voice said followed by three more knocks on the door.

"Everypony stay hidden and keep quiet." Applejack whispered while trying to Protect Applebloom who is not amused.

Twilight slowly peeks around the corner and sees a shadow figure at the window and ducks quickly.

"It's still there." Twilight whispered to the others, the news caused Fluttershy to squeak in fear and curl into a ball. The figure stood there at the window trying to look through the darkness inside the shop.

_"I can't see anything, Sarge. It's too dark…"_ Said the figure looking into the window.

_"Use the headgear, Dunn."_ Said another as the one looking in the window uses the night vision and still don't see anything.

_"Nope. No one's inside." _

_"Let's head back to the Humvee." _

They both leave the entrance and headed back. The ponies came out from behind the desk and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Applejack stated.

"You got that right." Rarity added.

"You're all being ridiculous." Spike said to the other ponies.

"We have no idea who they are or what they want and you just walk to waltz up to them?" Twilight said to Spike

"Yeah Spike, Ah don't think that's a good idea." Applejack joined in.

"Well if you ponies are brave enough to talk to them, you wouldn't be so paranoid" Spike said. While Spike and the Mane six are doing a standoff of arguments Applebloom sees this opportunity to sneak out.

"Well Ah'm not scared. Ah'll go to them myself." Applebloom said to herself as she opens the door and snuck out.

* * *

Applebloom hid behind the corner of the building, she peaks around the corner to see the bipedal creatures near the carriage. One of the turned its head to face Applebloom but she managed to hide behind the corner just as it did, she let out a small gasp as she ducks and then she pokes her head out to see if they heard her. Luckily they didn't. Then she sneaks around them behind market carts and trash cans as quickly and quietly as she could. She tries to listen to what they're saying but can't hear from behind the trash can. She moves closer and closer to them slowly now.

_"Ah gotta get a closer look."_ Applebloom thought to herself as she moves forward towards a trashcan near them, if she's quiet she can hide behind it and listen to what they're saying….and then…

_clank_

A glass bottle made a clank that echoed through the empty streets as it was knocked over by Applebloom's foreleg. She let out a gasp and froze in fear as the bipedal creatures spotted them. She doesn't know what to do, should she run?


	4. Encounters part 2

**A few minutes earlier….**

As Delta Squad continues to drive further on the dirt trail that leads away from the pavement road Sergeant Foley as well as the others noticed something's very strange. They noticed that the sky is very clear, it is not usual that they've seen clear weather most of their lives but the sky was very clear as if the clouds has disappeared from the sky and most of them have feelings that they're being watched. Foley's gonna remind the commander to somehow find a way to detect weather activity since the weather channel is no longer with them.

"Sarge?" Private Dunn asked.

"What is it, Private?" Sergeant Foley replied.

"Do you have a feeling that we're being watched?"

"What do you man, Private?"

"I know that this sounds crazy but I have the feeling that we are in some dimension that's not ours and there's some powerful being is watching our every move we make. The next thing we know the 'powerful being' could strike us with a bolt of lightning or send us to the Moon or the Sun for all we know."

"I was beginning to have that same feeling myself, private Dunn." Foley replied. "But we can't be too sure about that especially on that last part, I'm sure there's a good explanation from all of this."

"OK Sarge." The private said and sat back down in the seat.

After five minutes they noticed a mountain several miles away, Foley recalls that there's no mountains near Frankville or Fort David. Neither of the Delta Squad members even remembered mountains nearby. Then they came across a small town and the convoy stopped, from three miles away a small town is seen, it was a small, quaint civilization. It composed of two to three story buildings. They all were made of wood and plaster, like the houses in the Swiss Alps.

Foley reads the welcome sign that they've came across and it reads 'Welcome to Ponyville'.

"Ponyville?" A soldier said as he read the name of the town on the welcome sign. "What the hell is that Sarge?"

"I don't know." Foley answers. "I don't remember seeing it on the map. In fact I don't remember hearing about this place at all."

"It might've been a theme park they're working on, Sarge."

"That's impossible, we would've received news about the construction of this park"

"Should we check it out Sarge?"

"I guess, maybe we can get some answers around here." And with it, the convoy continues moving down the trail leading to 'Ponyville'. Foley is starting to have a bad feeling of their surroundings but he's hoping to get some answers.

* * *

**A few miles away…**

Two Bell OH-58 Kiowa helicopters took off from Fort David and flew several hundred miles northwest away. Their communicators were CB Radios, they're all they have since all of their COMSAT and Hi-Tech forms of communications became offline including their GPS satellite systems and have to mark every mile they make on a blank paper they have with them so they can't get lost.

"Red Hawk 2, this is Red Hawk 1, seen any unusual activity?" Said the pilot.

_"Negative Red Hawk 1, no activity yet."_ Responded Red Hawk 2 pilot.

For minutes they explored the new territory from the air, none of the pilots recognize any of the landscape, and then they've noticed the mountains looked strange, they know about the mountain range as the base's top pilots and trainees used them for flight practice but not with snow caps on them and they see something on the side of the mountain. One of the pilots takes his binoculars and sees what appears to be a castle on the side.

"Red Hawk 2, are you seeing this?"

"Affirmative Red Hawk 1, looking at the castle right now and I swear I've never seen something like this before. In fact I don't remember that being there; we used that mountain for practice."

* * *

As Delta Squad reached the town plaza it was all deserted, they met the two scouts up ahead on dirt bikes and the convoy stops. Sergeant Foley steps out of the Humvee and approached Mason and Miller.

"Sergeant Foley, here's the town we came across.." Mason said to Sergeant Foley. "But like I said, it's deserted now."

"You two scout ahead and the rest of Delta Team will head east from here." Foley said as the bikers saluted and got on their dirt bikes and took off. A few seconds later the other Humvee and the truck left as well, leaving the two Humvees, Sergeant Foley and others in the middle of the deserted town.

"Any idea where we are, Sarge?" Dunn asked.

"Nope, no one has. It's weird we're expecting a storm today from the weather satellite yesterday and now...a clear sunny day."

"Yeah," Dunn sighed. "I sure hope the locals here are friendly...if they're an"

"I'm sure there are locals around here, it must be some sort of holiday here." Foley replied.

"Let's try that place over there." Dunn points towards a boutique. "I'm sure there's someone in there." They both headed towards the boutique. Foley knocks on the door.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Foley knocks again while Dunn peaked into the window but sees only darkness.

"I can't see anything inside Sarge."

"Use the headgear Dunn." And Dunn switched on the light on his headgear and peaked into the window again but finds no body, nothing but what appears to be dresses of sorts.

"Nope, still can't see anybody."

"Let's head back." They both headed back to the small convoy of two Humvees.

"So much for a basic approach," Dunn stated. "Wonder how's the base keeping up?" Foley radios the base.

"Foley to Overlord, this is Sergeant Foley, over." Foley said into the receiver.

"Sergeant Foley, I hear you loud and clear." Overlord replied." Any signs of hostiles?"

"Negative Overlord, just a deserted town..." Foley looks around the deserted town. "A girl town to be exactly."

"We got word from Fort Ripper that Red Hawks 1 and 2 in the air scouting the area. Red Hawk 2 will be heading your way in about five minutes."

"Roger that, Foley out!" Then the rest of Delta Squad just sat around, knowing that they can't let their guard down but in a town like this they doubt that anything bad could happen here.

"Fort Ripper?" He thought to himself. "That's in Idaho, how the hell did they be closer to us?" His train of thought is interrupted when a sudden clanking noise was made, they whipped their heads just to see a yellow filly with red mane and a pink bow, it stood there frozen in fear.

"What is it sarge?" Dunn asked.

"It's alright Dunn, just a...I think it's a baby horse..." Foley said as he kneels down and sees the pink bow. "A Filly that is..."

"Where did it come from?"

"Don't know, must've gotten out when no one is here.."

"Hi! Ah'm Applebloom and welcome to Ponyville!" The yellow filly spoke and let out a big smile, it has a southern accent of a young girl. This sudden words from a filly shocked the soldiers.

"Am…Am I the only one who heard that?" Pvt. Jackson asked.

"What?" The filly asked with a confused look on her face. "Is there something on my face?"

"Uhh….no. It's just that...we never have horses that could talk.." Foley stated.

"Horses? We're all ponies." Applebloom corrected him.

"Ponies?"

"Yep and we all live in peace and harmony in all of Equestria."

"Equestria?" Jackson asked. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Ah no, Ah don't think it is."

"I guess we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Kansas?" Applebloom asked with a confused look on her face. "What's that?"

"What? Oh, sorry. It's an expression from where we're from. It just means we're definitely not anywhere we know or recognize."

"Oh.." The little yellow filly smiled.

* * *

"What should we do about the intruders?" Twilight said to the other ponies.

"I say we go out there and rough them up!" Rainbow Dash stated as she hovers mid-air and gives a few punches in the air like a boxer.

"But they look so dangerous and their clothes are so...hideous!" Rarity shouted as she nearly fainted.

"Hey! Where's Applebloom?" Applejack asked noticing her little sister mission. Then she gasps when she saw the door open. "She must've snuck out to see those creatures!"

"Alright, now it's time to give them a little taste of Rainbow Dash!" She stated as she prepares to take off out the door but is stopped when Twilight used her magic to hold her tail down.

"Rainbow Dash, we can't just go and attack them head on." Twilight stated. "We don't know what they'll do."

They watched from the window and sees Applebloom approaching the creatures and one of them kneels down talking to her.

"Um...Twilight?" Fluttershy asked softly. "They don't seem like a threat. In fact, it looks like they're chatting with her."

"Well Fluttershy does have a point.." Twilight said as she sees them talking to Applebloom. "If they were they would've beaten down the door. We should try to greet them"

"Twilight are you crazy?!" Rainbow Dash nearly shouted.

"Rainbow's right Twilight." Rarity added. " There's no telling what they'll do."

"But if we don't, we'll just assume the worst. Remember what happened when Zecora arrived?" She reminded the ponies about the time Zecora arrived in Ponyville and everypony was afraid of her and assumed the worst.

"Twilight's right girls." Applejack said. "Let's go an' greet 'em like kind ponies."

"Alright girls. Let's go." and with it the six ponies headed out the door.

* * *

"And that's why the meaning 'We're not in Kansas anymore." Foley finished.

"Wow." Applebloom exclaimed. "Ah can't wait to tell this to mah sister."

"Applebloom?" A southern voice is heard. They looked up and see six colorful ponies standing in front of the shop.

"Whoa...One of them's wearing a hat." Private Dunn stated.

"That's mah sister yer talkin' about." Applebloom added.

"Oh..." He muttered. Then the purple unicorn pony approached them. She has a dark purple mane and tail with a pink streak and a eight star tattoo on her flank.

"Hello uh...kind strangers..." The purple unicorn said as she trotted towards Foley and stick her hoof towards him. Her hoof shook a little as she is nervous.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and welcome to Ponyville." She said with a smile on her face, Foley gripped her hoof and shook it, it was furry and soft.

"Oh..well I'm Sgt. Edwin Foley of the United States Army Rangers." Foley said.

"United States Army Rangers? What's that?" Twilight asked.

"Sounds fancy! Your outfit sure is fancy looking!" Pinkie Pie giggles..

"Thanks…Uh…"

"This is Pinkie Pie." Twilight added.. "And this is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike…And I believe you've met Applebloom." Applebloom smiles her big and cute smile.

"So….You're not invading us or anything?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh…No.." Foley answers. "What made you think that?"

"Well you just look so intimidating..." Rarity commented.

":Oh..well just so you know United States Army Rangers protect and serve peace and justice for America and the world."

"Sounds awesome.." Spike said…

"I've never seen anything so..Unusual like…those." Twilight said as she pointed her hoof at the Humvees and the Army Truck

"So….how did y'all get here?" Applejack asked..

"Well…" Foley began… "It's a long story…But…"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Frankville….**

Bruce Johnston heads outside to inspect his Red Ford Pickup truck. It was a 2009 model with a refitted 'green fuel' engine, he had it for three years at least, he remembers the day gasoline became obsolete when 'green fuel' is introduced to the public; it had changed America and the rest of the world. It was an amazing discovery for mankind as it begins putting those in production and major car companies have recalled their cars, trucks, and vans to be refitted. Almost all of the cars refitted with 'green fuel' are complete for the USA, Canada, the European Union, Israel, Japan, Australia, Taiwan and South Africa. As he was cleaning the windshield from the inside he noticed something strange, he sees what appears to be a mountain in a far-away distance….

Is that….a mountain he thought?

He has lived in Frankville almost all his life and he has never seen those mountains before. He may be going crazy or could it be the mysterious appearance of this unknown mountain is alongside with the lack of wireless connection of the entire town?

"This is too strange." He muttered to himself. Then he decide to check it out himself but he's gonna have to bring a few of his friends along in case they might know, he takes the keys and starts the truck up and heads off to meet his friends.

He got to his friend's house where they're having a meeting or something outside in the backyard. It's probably the strange activities that happened around the town.

"Hey Bruce." Sean Jones, one of his friends called to him. "You're just in time." Sean owns his father's gun shop in town and is popular for hunting seasons and gun clubs activities.

"I hope it's something about what's going on here." Bruce asked as they both walked to the backyard.

"No actually we're talking about adding the depth finder on my new boat." Sean replied.

"What?"

"I'm just messing with you." He laughs. "Yes it's about the strange stuff."

"Well….what do you think's going on?" Bruce asked.

"Hell if I would know." Sean answered. "Tommy, Will, Jeff, and the others don't know either, all of our phones are down, the satellite dishes and internet have no signals whatsoever."

"And did you guys notice anything else?" Bruce asked the others.

"Um…No, why, did you notice anything?"

"I'm not sure if you've seen those mountains before, have you?" Bruce says as he points towards the mountains in a distance for the others to see.

"Wait….since when did we have mountains?" Sean stated.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Frankville doesn't have mountains in a distance…Something's amiss and we're gonna find out."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We'll get the vehicles and drive down there to see those 'mountains'. I got the truck ready so I hope you're ready too."

"Not yet, but we'll get to it right away." Sean said as he, Bruce and the others prepare the vehicles. Sean brings out his Winchester rifle and a couple boxes of bullets.

"Hey whoa!" Bruce exclaimed as he saw Sean take out the rifle. "Is that really Necessary?"

"If something is amiss we gotta be prepared for the worse." Sean says as he inspects the rifle before putting it in his 1969 Dodge Charger and also got his .38 revolver as well and hands Bruce his Desert Eagle pistol to him.

"I think you may take this too."

"Well…alright then."

"Also take this." Hands Bruce the walkie talkie. "Since there are no signals, the walkie talkies are our only way to communicate with each other."

The others also gathered the guns from Sean's garage and loaded the trucks. Bruce gets into his truck as Sean gets into the Dodge Charger and the others climbed into the back of his pickup truck and the second pickup truck.

"Follow me guys." Bruce said as he pulls out of the drive way with the Dodge Charger and the 2006 Dodge truck departs from the driveway and drove down the streets and blocks.

* * *

A few minutes later they manage to get through town and left the City Limits and onto the interstate northeast of Frankville.

"Anything unusual?" Sean asked on the CB Radio.

"Nope, nothing yet." Bruce responds as they continue down the interstate and come up a small hill. Then suddenly, they drove onto the dirt and the small convoy skidded to a stop. When the cloud of dirt cleared they got out of their vehicles.

"What the hell happened to the road?" Sean shouted as he approached Bruce.

"I don't know, the road's supposed to continue up north east and headed to I-67, but…" Bruce said as he walks a couple of feet from his truck and sees dirt patches that leads to an open field.

"….There's nothing here, there's no road or anything. I knew there's something strange around here. First the green flash of light, then the loss of Wi-Fi signals and the strange mountains and now this…"

"So….What should we do next?"

"We keep going, there's got to be a dirt road nearby." So they got back into their vehicles and took off in the field, but they didn't lasted too long as they quickly spotted a dirt trail and they drove onto it and continued to head east.

They've drove down the dirt road for almost twenty minutes, the road was a little bumpy but they maintained control of their vehicles.

"This is too strange; I sure hope we'll find out what's going on here." Sean said.

"You said it. I like to know what's going on here too and get an explanation for all this." Bruce replied. Then he sees a cow in the middle of the dirt road and slowed down to a stop. Bruce honks the horn twice to get the cow to move but it didn't work, the cow just looked at him.

"What's with this cow?" He said to himself.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Sean asked.

"Nothing, the cow is in the middle of the road and it won't move. I'm gonna have to find a way to move it." Then he gets out of his truck and heads towards the cow, Sean comes up two seconds after him.

"So….how do we get this cow off the road?" Sean asked.

"I don't know, I've honked the horn at it and it won't move." Bruce said. "But there's got to be a way to move it off the road."

"Excuse me um are you two referring to me?" A female voice said. They both turned around and didn't see anyone but the cow.

"I wonder who said that?"

"I did." The voice said again this time coming from a cow. The two chuckled for a bit.

"I think I'm going crazy or something." Sean chuckled.

"Yeah, I could've sworn that cow just talked to us." Bruce replied.

"Actually…I did talk to you two." The cow said again.

"HOLY CRAP!" They both shouted as they stumbled onto the road, they both staggered back on their feet and they headed towards their vehicles and took off. Driving around the cow and continued down the road.

"What strange creatures." The cow stated.

"Daisy!" The second cow called out. "Daisy what in Celestia's name are you doing out here?"

"Well Grace," the first cow spoke. "These two strange bipedal creatures came in these strange carriages and stopped in front of me." The two cows headed off the road and into the grassy field.

* * *

"….And that's how we ended up here." Sergeant Foley said to the Six Ponies and Applebloom who are amazed by his story.

"Whoa, that's amazing….and strange." Twilight exclaimed.

"That sounds so awesome!" Rainbow Dash beamed.

"Gosh, that's sounds so fabulous." Rarity stated.

"Um…It sounds interesting." Fluttershy said softly.

"Golly." Applejack stated. "Ah can't wait to learn more about this 'United States of America' and your 'hoo man' history."

"Do you like throw parties like birthday parties and do you have like cupcakes or anything like that like the parties we throw in Ponyville and Canterlot and they're like wild and fun and.." Pinkie asked before Twilight stops her by shoving her hoof in her mouth.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Twilight chuckled nervously. "Pinkie can be a little….energetic."

"I can see that." Foley chuckled.

"This would be a good report to the Princess; she would be amazed by this discovery."

"The Princess?"

"Princess Celestia, the ruler of the Kingdom of Equestria." Twilight explained. And before she can continue they hear sounds nearby and they get louder and louder. Then they see a Red 2009 Ford Pickup Truck, a Green 1969 Dodge Charger and a Black Dodge Ram truck coming down the streets of Ponyville, The Dodge Charger swerves to the left and went around the statue of an Alicorn Princess before coming behind the Dodge Ram truck and stopped.

"What in Tarnation?" Applejack stated. 'More iron carriages?"

"These are different than the ones we saw." Twilight said as she sees two of them come out of the 'iron carriages' and walked towards them.

"I like the know what'…" He stops as he sees Twilight.

"Is that a tiny horse?" He asked.

"Horse?" Twilight said. " We're ponies." This startled the humans.

"What the..!" He shouted as he fell onto the ground. Then he fumbled trying to draw his pistol out.

"Whoa! Take it easy citizen!" Foley shouted as he sees Sean reaching for his pistol.

"Take it easy!?" Sean shouted. "First there's that weird green flash of light, then the loss of Wi Fi communications, then a talking cows and now ponies!"

"Sir, you need to calm down and everything would be explained."

A few minutes have passed by and Sean starts to calm down. Bruce on the other hand is confused than ever.

"So…." Bruce began. "….There's…ponies here?"

"Sure is, sugarcube." Applejack answered. "And this is Equestria."

"Equestria? I've never heard of that country."

"Well…it's real than you." The orange mare said again.

"Uh…Right."

"This is amazing." Twilight said excited. "This would make a good report to the princess of this new discovery."

"Well…I think we should get going." Bruce stated.

"I agree." Sean added as he gets up. "We had too many surprises as it is and hopefully there's no more."

"Is that so?" A calm feminine voice spoke; they turn around and see another mare, only twice as tall than the ponies.

"I just had to say it." Sean said weakly as he sees the tall pony approaching them.


	5. Introductions part 1

There in the middle of the street stood an Alicorn Princess. She had a mane that seems to flow like the cosmos. Except that it was all green, blue, pink colored. She had a coat that was white as snow. She had wings on her side and a horn on her forehead. She was dressed with a glimmering crown, a gleaming chest piece, and crystal hoof covers.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight exclaimed as she, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack and Applebloom bowed down before the Alicorn Princess. The human soldiers also bowed down after they quickly realized she's royal. Sean on the other hand became nervous and topples onto the ground taking Bruce and the others with him, those who stayed with their pickup trucks also stumbled onto the ground trying to get out. The Princess chuckled heartily at the clumsiness they made, so far she doesn't see the humans as a threat judging from her point of view.

"Strange, yet funny bipedal creatures." Princess Celestia stated with a smile.

"So…" Bruce began. "You must be Princess Celestia?" The Ponies and Humans got back up while Bruce Johnston and Sean got back on their feet.

"Indeed I am." She answers. "So what brings your species in my kingdom?"

"Well that's just it. We don't know how we got here." Foley said. "One day, or night at least we're back in the US and then the thunderstorm and the next thing we know none of our communications worked and we ended up in this world."

"So it's some sort of dimension teleportation?"

"I think so…but I think one of the Scientists back at the base should explain it. Also you get to know the Commander of Fort David."

"That's very kind of you. Is it far from here?"

"It's only several miles from here. You don't mind following us."

"Of course not, I got my chariot waiting for me so it won't be trouble."

"That's great."

"That's awesome." Rainbow Dash added. "Can't wait to see what your base looks like." She smiles.

"Right." Sean said. "I think we should get going."

"I agree with Sean here." Bruce added.

"Aww...Can't you stay with us?" Pinkie said sadly.

"Well we could but we're experience a little culture shock at this point and we need to go back and recover from this." Sean said and just as they're about to leave three police cars appear and stopped behind them.

"What is this place?" Jack Carlson said as he gets out of his car, followed by the rest who did the same thing.

"Yeah...is this like a girl's theme park or something?" Nick Henderson added. Then suddenly they're met by a pink pony that appeared from a pink blur from zipping right in front of them.

"You're in the land of Equestria and this is Ponyville. Oh by the way I'm Pinkie Pie and this is Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Applebloom and Fluttershy. And also this is Princess Celestia who is the ruler of Equestria where…" Her sentence is cut short when Twilight lifts Pinkie away from Jack Carlson and Nick Henderson who have shocked expression on their faces.

"Holy crap Sergeant, is that what I think it is!?" Nick stated.

"I….Uh…I believe so…" Carlson stuttered.

"I'm so sorry about that…" Twilight chuckled nervously. "Uh…Who are you anyway." She asked Carlson who is starting to feel uneasy.

"I'm…Sergeant Jack Carlson of the Frankville Police Department." He answers. "…And this is deputy Nick Henderson…."

The rookie waved his hand nervously…

"The Police Department?" She asked confused. "Is that the same as the US Army?"

"Actually no…" He answers. "The police only work around city and town limits while the Army works outside Civilian populations."

"Oooooohhh…We got to learn more about your species and how your world works." She smiles.

"Uh…yeah…I think we should head back to Frankville...to you know…"

"That's what I said." Sean added and without wasting time Bruce, Sean, the gang and the police got back into their vehicles and back up a little bit before taking off. Sean's Dodge Charger drives around the fountain again while tailing the others. The police and the gang is gone leaving only Delta Team, the six ponies, a baby dragon and filly and the Alicorn Princess confused.

"That was…interesting." The Princess stated. "These carriages run on their own power?"

"Yes they do." Foley added. "We'll explain more at the base."

"Weee! Let's go!" Pinkie said excited

"Golly, Ah like to see where you live at." Applejack stated.

"Actually, we're stationed there." Foley corrected Applejack.

"Oh…Right." She said with a blush and smile on her face.

"Let's me radio them to send another truck." He said and with it, he radios for another transport truck to be sent. Soon another one arrives same model this time without the canvas covering, and the six ponies, a filly and baby dragon boards and made comfort in it while Princess Celestia follows them in her chariot out of Ponyville.

The Convoy carries the ponies along the dirt trail. The ponies were amazed by the power and speed of the human transport truck.

"Weee This is fun!" Pinkie cheered while waving her hooves in the air.

"Yeah..and a little faster too." Twilight added.

"I bet it can't go any faster than me." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Rainbow, you know that the only way yer fast is when you fly." Applejack stated.

"Pbbt.. Whatever." she scoffed.

"Do these carriages are always this noisy?" Rarity said as she hears the truck's engine as it switches gears.

"I believe so." Twilight answers. "I think this is how these 'humans' travel."

"Ah can't wait to see and hear what they have." Applebloom added.

"Me too guys." Spike also added.

* * *

A few minutes passed and they finally see where they're approaching as they feel the convoy stopping. The base had like a gate at the front with the same humans who are in the booths, one of the guards approached the lead vehicle, recognizes the driver and opens the gate and the convoy continues through. As they passed the gate, Pinkie Pie sticks onto the side and waves her hoof at the guards who suddenly have surprised looks on their faces and one of then confused waves back. After they passed through the gate the guards also saw a golden chariot with the Alicorn princess flying over them. They could not believe what they just saw.

Then the convoy stops and everyone got off including Twilight and her friends and the Princess from her chariot.

"Welcome to Fort David." Foley said as the ponies see every human all busy around the base from making repairs on their vehicles to moving stuff around and doing routine drills. Then few of them noticed the ponies and one by one, they stopped what they're doing to see them. Most of them have surprised looks on their faces.

"What's with them?" Twilight asked Foley. "It's like they never seen a pony before."

"Well, it's very unusual for ponies with bright colors." Foley mentioned.

"Oh.." Then they've noticed a flag on top of the pole, it had bright colors of Red, White, and Blue. The flag consists of thirteen equal horizontal stripes of red from top and bottom alternating with white, with a blue rectangle in the canton bearing fifty small, white, five-pointed stars arranged in nine offset horizontal rows of six stars from top and bottom alternating with rows of five stars. They also see another one only bigger and hung on with the blue union on the left and the stripes facing vertically.

"Golly." Applejack exclaimed as she sees the flag. "That's one pretty flag there."

"Indeed, it looks so beautiful and fabulous if I say so myself." Rarity beamed.

"Thanks, it's the flag of the United States of America." Foley said to the ponies that are in awe of the colors of the flag.

"That's very amazing that you nation is united." Princess Celestia said.

"Thanks you're majesty. Now, shall we begin the tour."

"Yay!" The ponies cheered. Then everyone who just watched them went back what they were doing while the others went where they're order to.

"This is amazing." Twilight said.

"And we have training programs to prepare new soldiers or rookies for combat. Starting with the firing range to our combat simulator"

"Fort David is one of the most complicated and heavily armed bases in the US." Foley began the tour. "One of the weapons manufactured and facility are produced here...Built in 1868."

They see a tank sitting next to the other that looks like it; it was an M1A1 Abrams tank designed with stronger armor plating than its processors, the advanced M256 smoothbore gun and the M68A3 rifled gun, improved machine guns and advanced targeting computers and engines. It was one of the best tanks in the US Army, but the main problem that it was a gas guzzler for the diesel ending. They went into production in 2013 as the first tanks in the US Army to be fitted with the 'green fuel' engines and the gas guzzler wasn't no longer a problem.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she and the ponies saw the tank. "What's that?"

"It's Huuuge." Applejack added.

"..And scary looking." Fluttershy said softly.

"Don't worry, its and M1 Abrams army tank, an tracked, armored fighting vehicle designed for front-line combat which combines operational mobility, tactical offensive, and defensive capabilities and it's one of the US Army's main battle tanks."

"It looks butt kicking!" RD stated. Then another tank drives past them, this one is different as it has wheels instead of tank treads. The back wheels are bigger than the front wheels, it sports two small multiple tube missile launchers mounted on the back and a retractable dual-barreled cannon mounted on a turret in between the missile launchers and three machine guns, one mounted in the tank facing forward, the second mounted in the tank's turret next to the cannon and the third on top of the turret. The tank also have stronger armor platings, strong rubber for the wheels and strong bullet-proof windows, it was almost between bulky and slick. These tanks went into production in late 2014 and saw fit for success during the Second-Korean War. These were called MX-T89 Tanks; they're also nicknamed 'Tumbler' Tanks after inspiration of 'The Tumbler' from the 'Nolan Batman Trilogy', but they're also modeled after the 'Robot Tank Model 908-IXZ "Sahara"' prototype. The Tumbler tank is the combination of the two.

"Whoa! That looks awesome!" Rainbow Dash stated as the tanks past them.

"Golly that's huge!" Applejack added. "What kind of tank is that?"

"That's the MX-T89 Tank, we call them Tumbler Tanks. They're the State-of-the-Art tanks in the United States Armed Forces." Foley mentioned. "Not only they're one of the main battle tanks but they're also used in 'Hit 'n' Run' Missions."

"It looks so…big." Twilight stated.

"That's what everyone said when we got these tanks in…Ironically these tanks were inspired from the Batman trilogy" he said.

"Batman?" Applebloom said. "What's a Batman?"

"Nothing, Batman is a crime fighter in the comic book series and movie series."

"Oh…I gotta read that." Twilight smiled.

"So is your world like Equestria?" The Princess asked.

"If you mean peaceful. No." Foley mentioned.

"Who is your ruler of Earth?"

"That's hard to say, Earth has multiple leaders in various countries."

"Aww..that's sad." Pinkie said sadly.

"WOW!" Twilight stated. "How does an entire world have so many leaders?"

"That's hard to explain, Earth is a violent place, other countries are constantly at war with one another, most of them are hostile. Peace treaties are made but some of them don't last very long." He explained.

"That's so sad.." Applebloom said with a sad face.

"I know, and we fight to protect those who are weak, the United States is one of the countries that brings peace and justice to the world."

"Yay." She cheered happily. Then they arrived at the training simulator..

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in a very big forest, soldiers navigate their way through the thick bushes and leaves of the forest. The Everfree Forest is what it's called, to all of Equestria it was one of the most dangerous and strangest place in the Kingdom as unusual and dangerous animals roam in the forest.

_"What is this place? Our base is not located in the middle of the forest."_ One soldier said in Russian.

_"You said it, I don't remember the base having a forest around it."_ Said another.

_"This is too strange for the Seventh Wave."_

The Seventh Wave is one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in the world. It was created after the fall of Al-Qaeda and the Taliban in the late 2012-early 2013 after Iran's attempts to launch its nuclear missiles towards Israel and the United States for creating the 'green fuel'. They saw the Green Fuel as the 'Evil seed of Western Civilization' and they don't tolerate 'Enemies of Allah'. Anyway it failed big time when the US became aware of this and managed to fire several EMP attacks on Iran just as the missiles were airborne and fall back towards the ground. The impact of the missiles devastated many areas around Iraq and Iran including cities, and rich oil fields. The Seventh Wave was formed in April 12th later that year in Russia inspired by Communism and the days of the Soviet Union and they're the main cause of the formation of the Union Soviet Confederacy and the Russian Civil War and are involved in terrorists attacks Russia, China, Africa, parts of South America and in the Middle East during the time the walls are being built on the borders in areas the Middle East and cutting Northern Africa in three.

The soldiers made their way through the forests then suddenly they hear what appears to be wolves howling through the trees. They've stopped for a moment as they listen.

_"Is that...a wolf?"_ he asked.

Then suddenly a pair of eyes glowed from the bushes, the terrorist soldiers drew their guns out and stepped back a little as they saw the glowing eyes.

_"Steady men…Steady.."_ He said.

Then suddenly two of the wolves jumped out of the bushes and growled at them as they approached the terrorist soldiers. They realized that these are not original wolves as they were larger, maybe two times its original size and their bodies is made entirely out of wood as well as their skin is hard bark. How is this possible? Wolves that are made entirely out of wood from trees.

The soldiers open fired on the wolves with their AK-47's but has little effect on the wolves as it only managed to shot a few barks or twigs off of them. Then two more came out and surrounded the group who have their backs pushed against each other's as the wolves continues to circle them. Then one of the soldiers out of far ran forward and open fire at one of the wolves at point-blank range, it did some damage but his AK clicks empty, then the wolves attacked him and one of them dragged him into the bushes as he screams, then silence.

The wolves are about to attack the group again, but then, the group's leaders pulled out an Molotov Cocktail firebomb and the lighter out and flicks the lighter a few times 'til he got flame and he lights the cloth of the firebomb and he throws it at one of the wolves and bursts into flames as it made contact. The wolf howled in pain as the flames engulfed it 'til it succumbs to it and dies. This worked as the rest of the wolves backed away, growling at them before disappearing into the bushes.

_"We're safe…for now.."_ Said one soldier.

_"I agree, who knows what else is in this forest.."_ Said another.

They continue to venture through the forest.

After a few minutes of thick leaves and bushes they came across a cave. The cave was big and very dark that there wasn't any light at all due to the thickness of the forest. One of the soldiers lit a flare and tossed it into the cave and so far bats only few out of the mouth of the cave. They looked at each other on whether to enter the cave or not. Then they saw something sparkling far back into the cave, whatever it is it appears to be valuable.

As they enter the cave, a small creature stepped out into the open. This creature is very unusual, it had a head of a chicken but has the body of a lizard. As the Chicken/Lizard approached the group it looked up at one of them staring at it and it stared back with its red eyes and by magic the soldier suddenly turned to stone. The others were surprised with awe and horror as they see one of their own is turned to a statue. Then one of them fired his assault rifle at the chicken/lizard creature and killed it with a couple of shots. Then he approached the dead creature and fires several shots at it to make sure it stays down before proceeding into the cave.

_"Keep your eyes open for more of this creature.."_ The leader said

They continue to venture down the cave with their guns trained, the further they go the sparkles grew larger. A green sparkle is seen when they got closer and in their saw what appears to be a group of green crystals growing out of the ground. It was in a beautiful jade green crystal and sparkles at ever movement the group makes, despite its solid color the crystals are so clear. Then more sparkles caught their eye from another direction and they investigate the source. They came into a large cavern area filled with the same green crystals; they're grown from small to large from the floor to the walls and the ceiling. The terrorist soldiers were mesmerized by the sight of these crystals and smiled big.

_"Comrades…We hit the mother load!"_ The leader smiled.

* * *

Bruce and his friends along with the police returned to Frankville, they were very shocked from what they just experienced, but not as much as Bruce and his friends. They barely held their mind together as they drove back to Frankville and back to Sean's house.

"Sean?" Bruce asked Sean who is still in the state of shock. He couldn't believe it. The US Army talking to colorful ponies? And then an Alicorn Princess arrives and is real as they saw it. It's just too stunning for them.

"Yeah?" Sean finally said but calm and motionless.

"I know what we saw was unimaginable, but I don't know what to think of it."

"Oh really?" Sean asked, only this time a little aggression tone was shown. "Because I want to know what the hell is going on here!"

"Sean, take it easy…I know you're shocked about what happened but you need to calm down"

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN! WE'RE IN A WORLD FILLED WITH PONIES! WE'RE NOT EVEN IN OUR WORLD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!?" He shouted. Bruce becomes worried from his sudden outburst.

"Sean Please! This will only get worse if you don't calm down."

"STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" he shouted

A few minutes went by and Sean managed to calm down.

"How you holding up Sean?" Bruce asked.

"OK…so far.." Sean replied. "I'm sorry for my outbursts earlier.."

"Hey, this could happen to anyone, although this just questions me.."

"How so?"

"How long will this take 'til it spreads all over the town that we were transported into a world full of ponies." He sighs. "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

"Wow!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as they finished watching the training simulation. "That..was…Awesome!"

"Woo Wee!" Applejack commented. "Ah've never seen much action like this before."

"I bet I can take that course and finish it ten seconds flat!" Rainbow said proudly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said softly. "It looks terrifying."

"I agree." Princess Celestia added. "But it's very interesting that you've trained to keep on track."

"Thank you, you're highness." Foley replied as they arrived at the main center.

"Down this hallway are briefing rooms for military training exercises to schedules for supplies."

"Cool." Spike said.

"And we also have a theater in the base for movies." He added.

"What kind of movies do you like?" Pinkie asked happily.

"Well..." Foley began. "Usually I watch history movies about the History of America..."

"Cool." Twilight said.

"But my favorite is 'Glory', The story is based on the 54th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry, the first formal unit of the US Army to be made up entirely of African American men, as told from the point of view of Colonel Robert Gould Shaw, its commanding officer during the American Civil War."

The Ponies were in awe by the story.

"Wonder what's the 'American Civil War'.." Applejack asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Twilight followed.

"The American Civil War is the civil war that was fought in the US when Abraham Lincoln was elected in 1861 and went against slavery. 11 slave states, mostly the south has declared their secession from the Union and formed the Confederate States of America or known as the Confederacy in response to the Anti-Slavery. Then the Confederacy attacked Fort Sumter therefore sparking the war."

"Wow" Spike exclaimed.

"Wow, the country went to war with itself?" Twilight said with a sad tone in her voice. "That's so sad"

"Yes it was…" Foley replied. "the Union fought to get rid of slavery and the Confederacy fought to keep it. The conflict lasted for four years 'til the south surrendered and rejoined the Union."

"That's good." Celestia said. "I'm glad to hear it gotten better."

"You can see it if you wanted to Princess."

"A movie about war?" Rarity asked nervously. "Not sure I want to see that"

"Well Hollywood also makes other movies, like action, science fiction, fantasy and comedy.."

"What's Hollywood?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It sounds awesome." Pinkie Pie added.

"Is it like Canterlot?" Rarity asked.

"Something like that, only it's like where celebrities become famous."

"That's sounds glamorous, and sounds like my kind of place." Rarity commented with her eyes sparkled with joy and excitement.

"I like to learn more about your history." Twilight beamed with the new knowledge she loves to learn.

"Sure…in fact I think we got the documentary movie of the US." He said, trying to remember. He recalls the base has the copy of the documentary movie called 'USA: United States of America', it ranged from the Revolution to the early 2010's. And also he remembers seeing an 'mock documentary' movie called 'USA: Bitter Britain' as it was about the tensions between the US and Britain after the American Revolution was called for a truce, even though the US gains independence from Britain but tensions between the two nations continued on for centuries. It was a very interesting movie, strange but it wasn't as bad as the other 'mock documentary' movie 'CSA' That movie was severely flawed in many ways.

"Really?" She asks. "That's awesome."

"Sure is. Now down here is where the real action is." He guides them into a big room where it had high tech computers and security systems and everyone was busy checking monitors while others are sending reports to one another. Then they suddenly stopped as one of the technicians spotted them and they all saw them.

"Um…Hello?" Fluttershy said softly as the humans stared at them. Then one of them, an officer approached Foley and the ponies. He was in his mid-to-late thirties, and Caucasian skin with light brown hair, and he has an eye patch over his left eye.

"Lieutenant Keller" Foley salutes to him as Keller salutes back.

"As ease Sergeant." Keller said. "May I ask what's going on here?"

"Well…It's hard to explain…." Foley stated. "..But.." Then Pinkie got close to Keller's face with her big eyes staring into him.

"You're in a world filled with ponies where we all live in harmony and we love to make friends whatever they're ponies or humans!" Pinkie said all in one breath and with a big smile on her face.

"Oh…well why are they here?" Keller asked.

" Well they wanted to know where we came from and how we got here." Foley answers.

"Oh…well.." Keller stammered for a bit. He has heard so many times about ponies, but they only exist in a little girl's fantasy. But this changes everything as they're real, however when Pinkie got close into Keller's face and he also caught a whiff from her, she smelled like cotton candy. This was real enough to convince him otherwise.

"…I should get going, gotta check some reports on other stuff." He said as he spun around on his heels and left.

"Bye Mr. Strange-but-kind human!" Pinkie said as he left.

"Well…" Twilight exclaimed. "That's something."

"What's with the eye patch?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Is he becoming like a pirate or something?" Pinkie giggled.

"Well…Not exactly." Foley stated. "He lost his eye in combat." The ponies were shocked form this. Never in their life they seen or heard somepony actually lost their eye in some accident or combat. Usually they happened on some occasions and it wasn't too serious as the eyes heal up sometime later.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Twilight said, finally spoken out of their silence.

"It's OK Twilight, he sometimes gets pirate jokes every now and then and he can be a good sport when he's in a good mood." This brings smiles to the ponies.

"Oh. Well that's good then." She says.

* * *

Colonel Anderson sat at his desk in his office, he's been trying to figure all this out ever since that experiment. How can a green orb of light can cause almost all of the communications to go offline? He knows it's not an Electro-Magnetic Pules, and he knows they're not faulty as they've been inspected and there aren't any design flaws in it at all. He sat in his chair pondering about all of this.

Then suddenly outside his door he hears the voices of busy communication technicians has ceased completely. It was silent for at least a few seconds until he heard what appear to be female voices, not part of the US Army but voices as it appears to be girly, from southern and timid to British and feminine. Then the technicians continued as usual. What's going on out there he wondered. The only think he'll find out is to take a peep out of his door.

He gets up from his chair and heads towards the door, eases on the knob and slides it open just to a crack enough to see through it and he looks through the crack and what his eye appears but miniature horses with colorful coats, he saw what appears to be two unicorns, two Pegasus and two regular horses and there's one a little larger than the others as it was both a horn and wings, a multicolor mane that flows freely, four hoofshoes, a large collar with a large gem in the middle and a small tiara, shining in gold. He starts to conclude that they maybe ponies. But how is this possible? Ponies only exist in little girls fantasies. Could it be that the green orb may have given him delusions and he is seeing and hearing things that aren't even there? Or is it the fact that the green orb has somehow teleported the entire base into an alternate dimension? The only way for him to find out is to go out and see them in person. A couple of minutes later he slowly opens the door fully and steps out of his office, everyone who saw them stopped what they're doing and salutes him, this also caught the ponies attention.

"Oh, hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you and your species for the first time." The large Alicorn spoken as she bows her head to him. "I'm Princess Celestia of the Kingdom of Equestria. And this is Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student and Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie."

This introduction has left him completely speechless. A world full of ponies? This confirms his suspicion that they've traveled into an alternate dimension.

"Are you alright?" Celestia asked when she saw his reaction.

"Helloooooooo.." Pinkie said as she got closer to his face.

"Colonel?" Foley asked. Then he snapped out of his shock.

"Oh, sorry. I just wasn't expected to see a bunch of ponies up close." He finally said.

"Everyone is acting that way since we saw you." Twilight stated.

"Are you saying you've never seen ponies before?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, but they only exist in girls fantasies."

"Right, next thing you're gonna say that clouds move, plants grow and animals take care of themselves on their own." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Well….actually, they do." He replied. This shocked the ponies as their jaws dropped and the white unicorn almost fainted.

"Is your world like…the Everfree Forest?" Fluttershy said frighten.

"Don't you mean Evergreen Forest?" Foley asked confused.

"No, the Everfree Forest." Twilight answers. "Things aren't natural there, everything moves and grows on their own." Anderson and Foley looked at each other confused.

"And…."

"And? Isn't that scary?" She asked.

"Um…No actually."

"Twilight, I don't believe these 'humans' are aware of the Everfree Forest." The Princess said. "I think we should learn from what they know."

"You're right Princess." She replied. "I'm eager to learn from the humans."

"Indeed Twilight." Rarity stated. "I hope that they have tastes of fashion as myself." She bounces her purple mane with her hoof.

"Ah do like to hear what you're like back in yer world." Applejack added.

"Plus we all like to know how did you all get here." The Princess stated.

"I think I know how we may have gotten here. We may have to bring this to Doctor Kennedy." Anderson said.

"Oh good. Then there might be a way to get you back home." She said.

There was a pause.

"So…" Foley said breaking the pause. "Shall we continue the tour?"

"Oh yes, please do so." And with it Foley left with the ponies following him. Leaving Anderson standing there still surprised.

"Definitely not in Kansas." He muttered to himself.


	6. Introductions part 2

Back in Fort Ripper, General Campbell looked out his window from his office. The sky is very clear and not a cloud is in sight. The base has now been using the CB Radios since the whole thing started, it's a good thing the base has keep it in case of any 'worse case scenarios' they won't see coming. But still doesn't explain what just happened.

"General Campbell sir." One of the technicians said.

"What is it Jenkins?" he asked.

"One of our scouts has returned back to base sir….But…"

"But what?"

"According to the reports they claim there's landscapes that doesn't appear to be our world."

"What do you mean?"

"The pilots claimed they saw what appears to be a castle in the mountains."

"A castle?" He asked

"Yes sir, a castle, probably a citadel."

"Any pictures of them?"

"Yes sir, got them right here." He said as he gives Campbell the file and he sets it down on his desk and opens it. He saw the reports from the pilots of Scout 1 and 2 along with photographs taken from the chopper's camera and they show them approaching the mountain with the castle within range and the next photos shows full view of the citadel in different angles.

"My god.." Campbell said softly to himself. "This wasn't here before." He turns to the technician. "Anything else?"

"No sir, this is all the info we have."

"Very well, you may leave." And with it the technician leaves the office, Campbell sat back down onto his chair, stunned by this new info. The photos are proof that they're not in their world. How did this happened he wondered and how would they get back?

* * *

"Seriously? There's ponies." Dunn said.

"Are you sure? We must be seeing things." Said another.

"I'm telling you, something's strange is going on here." Allen replied.

"The guard up front saw what appeared to be a chariot flying over them along with colorful ponies in the back of the truck." He stated. "And the Pink one waved at them." The one soldier Allen, Stone and Dunn are speaking to is Corporal Robert Jacobs.

"It's very strange." Stone added. "The question is….how did we get here?"

"Hell if I would know." Allen said. Then Sergeant Foley comes in the barracks with Princess Celestia and the six ponies following him.

"I'm guessing this is where you keep the barracks?" The Alicorn Princess stated as she follows Foley.

"Yep. Never knew you're familiar with our barracks." Foley replied.

"Not really, we have barracks for those who serve as Royal Guards for the kingdom." She mentioned.

"Oh, well that's good to hear that." The soldiers in the barracks stood in shock and awe from the site of the six colorful ponies, a filly, a baby dragon and the Alicorn princess. "And this is where Delta Company stays."

"Delta Company?" Applejack asked confused.

"Well yes, we have different companies in the US Army, it's the only way to keep track of which company the soldier are in."

"Oh.." Twilight said. "Interesting.."

"See? That's not an illusion." Stone said in a hushed tone as he, Allen, Jacobs and Dunn hid behind several soldiers.

"What the hell's gone on here Alex?" Whispered Dunn, he never saw anything like it before. He has known that Alicorns are in mythology.

"Didn't I tell you? Something's not right here."

"Where in a world that seems to belong to a little girl's fantasy." Allen added.

"If what you said it's true, then how the hell did we get here?" Dunn whispered.

"I don't know, but we need to find out more about the 'ponies'."

"You don't need to hide from our presence." The Alicorn Princess spoke, obviously aware of four soldiers hiding behind the crowd. This has started them that she must've been listening to their conversation with super hearing.

How does she know what we're saying?" Dunn said still using the hushed tone.

"There's no need to be afraid, I assure you won't be harmed." She said again. The four are relaxed by her calm and regal voice as if she means it. But one of them needs to take a peek just to be sure. Dunn slowly stands up from behind the crowd with his head poking out.

"Really?" Dunn asked in a nervous tone.

"I'm very kind and nothing will happen to you." She replied with a warm smile. Her smile was very relaxing and heartwarming. Slowly one-by-one the others came out from behind and approached her and the ponies.

"I'm Princess Celestia and you're in the land of Equestria which I rule." She explained to the now calm soldiers.

"I'm Corporal Robert Jacobs." Jacobs introduced himself. "I…I never thought I would see an Alicorn in reality."

"Well I'm real to you as well as everypony." She replied.

Jacobs couldn't help but gaze in awe at the Alicorn Princess; he has never imagined a rare species with such great beauty. Her mane flowing free and sparkling even though there's no wind blowing. Her white coat somehow matches her in some way and her eyes and smile is not only alluring but warmly.

"There's something wrong?" Celestia asked, snapping him out of his trance. Jacobs realized what he was doing and his cheeks flushed.

"Um…I…" He stuttered as she moves closer. Her head tilted sideways in curiosity.

"Actually Princess…I never met or imagine an Alicorn like yourself to be so….beautiful." He finished and his cheeks are red from embarrassment. Celestia's cheeks were pink and give a warm smile.

"Why thank you Robert. It's very kind of you to say that." She replied.

Then Twilight steps forwards. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's number one student. And this is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie." She said as her friends waved their hooves to them with the exception of Fluttershy who hid her face behind her pink mane.

"Don't mind Fluttershy, she's very shy…" She added.

"We don't mind." Allen stated. "I think it really fits her name, it sounds so cute.." He smiles, Fluttershy peaks out from behind her mane, nopony has given her a compliment like that. She cracks a little smile.

"Why thank you…..Allen is it?" She said softly.

"You can call me Randy." Allen replied.

"Thank you Randy." She grins, a little 'squee' noise is heard when she grinned. Allen let out a goofy smile and his cheeks flushed when he heard it.

"I'm glad that you're very comfortable now that we got to know each other." The Princess stated.

"Right." Foley said. "Shall we continue the tour? We can head to the lab and visit the top scientist there."

"Sure, hopefully we'll get some answers for all of this." Celestia stated as he lead them out. Fluttershy looked back and smiled cutely at Allen before leaving.

"I think she likes you Randy." Stone stated.

"Well she is very cute." Allen replied. "I've never seen someone with her personality."

"You like her, don't you?" Stone teased, earning him an elbow in a stomach.

"Who wouldn't like her?" he replied. "She is cute. I mean Robert here made a sweet comment to the princess." He smiles as Robert blushed with embarrassment.

"Hey! I wasn't expected the Alicorn has so much beauty!" He protested while hiding his blushing face.

"Oh come on Robert, we're just teasing you." Alex smiled. "Although there's something about her that made me feel all…fuzzy." He added.

"Now that you've mentioned it, she does give a warm feeling." Allen said. "It's very strange coming from and Alicorn."

"Well Celestia is Latin for 'Heaven'." Robert pointed out; he has learned Latin, Spanish and French since High School. He's also taken classes to learn languages like Russian, Japanese and German as well as Chinese. But since the relations between the United States and China broke off he never finished the course.

"Well, that explains it." Randy added realizing the connection between the princess' name and the meaning.

"You can say that again." Said a voice, the voice belong to one of the soldiers in the battalion, Jace Washington. An African-American in his early twenties, he was enlisted into the US Army after serious of offenses on the streets of Los Angeles and chose Army enlistment over jail time. His life is tough, after his parents died in a car accident when he was nine years old and placed in an orphanage. At the age of eleven he ran way and ended up on the streets doing anything he can to survive 'til he was finally found and taken back to the orphanage. At the age of 19 he has caused some trouble with the Los Angeles Police Department and continue so for a couple of years 'til one day he was caught in part of the jewel heist and is arrested. The judge offers to drop the charges if he is enlisted to the United States Army, hoping that strict rules will straighten him out.

"I mean I've seen some weird shit lately but this is just so weird that it made the Twilight Zone look sane." Jace continued.

"I'm pretty sure once we figure this mess out we'll be able to get home to our world." Jacobs replied.

* * *

"Ponies you say?" The Police Chief asked. He has never heard anything so crazy before. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Yes chief." Jack Carlson replied. "I think we're in an alternate dimension. I don't know how we got here but somehow we managed to travel to this world." He didn't know what to think of the whole thing as it's very bizarre. He thinks back and tries to figure out how did it all happen. Then he remembered the green orb that appeared in the middle of the town. Could it be that may have caused the town to be transported into this world of ponies?

"How's the citizens here?" He asked.

"They're doing fine so far, despite no wi-fi connections." The chief replied.

"We can't tell them about all of this as it'll may cause confusion and panic."

"No we cannot. Who knows how they would react. The green orb has caused confusion at it is."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I say we close roads to the outside 'til further notice. We can't let anyone leave 'til we find a way to explain it to them."

"Well….alright then. We'll do that." Carlson turned and was about to leave when he was stopped.

"What do you think we should tell them?" The Chief asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Carlson replied and leaves. Hopefully it'll be good to get one quickly before anyone gets wind of what's going on…

* * *

"And this is the laboratory." Foley said as they enter through the hallway and stopped in front of a couple of doors.

"Is there were you do all the research?" Twilight asked.

"Yep."

"So you practice like magic spells?"

"Not really Twilight," He replied. "But just ways from improving the military or civil life."

"Oh. Well that sounds good." She smiled.

"And we'll ask Dr. Kennedy. He's the head of the science team here." They enter through the doors and they see a small group at one of the tables, muttering about something. They haven't noticed the ponies approaching them let alone coming in through the doors.

"Alright I don't know what has happened." One of the scientists said.

"Well it could be possible." Said another.

"But is it? We can't be sure if the experiment has caused this." Another said.

"Um…What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"What is this, no one is.." One of the scientists said as he turned around and saw the ponies up close. He screamed as he jumped backwards, knocking down the table and he stumbled over it onto the floor. The other scientists stumbled back in shock, taken completely by surprise.

But of course the ponies expected this since they're from a different world.

"Calm Down Doctor Kennedy." Foley said as he helped him off the floor and onto his feet. "Before you ask, they're ponies."

"Ponies? But that's impossible."

"Well believe it or not, they're real…Well real in this world."

"I…I just don't understand this."

"Well from what Foley's been telling me, it appears you somehow managed to transport your entire facility from your world to ours." Princess Celestia explained.

"World? Travel?" Doctor Kennedy puzzled over what the Alicorn Princess has said. He sat down on the chair and pondered last night's even. He remember how the lightning had hit the tower and shot up a beam of light into the sky and came back down and formed a green bulb that engulfed the entire base.

"I don't understand…" He muttered. "How could the green orb sent us here?...Unless…" Then he rose his head up and his eyes begin to widen…

"Um…Are you ok?" Twilight asked.

"No…No it can't. It can't be possible!" He shouted as he tried to get up from the chair only to fall onto the floor in shock. Shock from what his mind's going through as he realizes the green orb and transporting into an alternate dimension seems to connect. Fortunally Celestia caught him with her magic.

"Doctor Kennedy, are you alright?" Celestia asked, now she and the ponies are concerned about his behavior.

"How could I be so careless?" He said to himself.

"Doctor please, you're making us worried." Twilight said, trying to calm him down.

A couple of minutes have passed and Doctor Kennedy has finally got his senses together.

"I think I know how we got here." He breathed deeply before getting up and heads towards one of the chalkboards and begins drawing a diagram of the tower and tons of algebra numbers and letters that let the ponies confused.

What is he's doing they wondered. They don't know if he's going to explain it how it happened or not. The only thing they have to do is to wait until he speaks.

"OK. Here's the diagram of the tower me and my staff have been working on." He said as the ponies gathered around to listen to what he has to say.

"The Tower we've been working on is an experiment 1.55 Gigawatt to power the tower designed to further study on lighting bolts in order to find a way to protect electrical lines and power stations from lighting storms. It is equipped with a photonic generator and fission batteries capable of taking 1.21 Gigawatt from lighting bolts."

"So what happened?" Twilight asked.

"When the lighting bolt hit the tower, it overloaded the photonic generator and shorted out the fission batteries as it jumped over 1.21 Gigawatts into over 2.00 Gigawatts and tore a hole in the space time continuum in between parallel dimensions. In other words, the green orb is what brought us here." He sits back down on the chair again and cupped his hands over his face. "I don't know how I'd let this happened."

The ponies felt sorry for him and one of them, Fluttershy has approached him and nuzzles against his hand. He uncovers his face to find a smiling Pegasus with beautiful aqua-green eyes.

"It's OK, you don't have to be hard on yourself." She said softly.

"Yeah," Applejack charmed in. "Y'all don't have to buck yourself for lettin' this happen."

"I'm pretty sure we'll find a way to get you back home, right Princess?" Twilight as she turned towards Celestia.

"Indeed Twilight, Canterlot has top scientists that'll be glad to help you. And Twilight…" Celestia turns towards her student.

"You can help out too."

"Thanks Princess. I'm more happy to help out."

"Well….Thank you.." Kennedy said.

"I'm glad you're agreeing to help us get back to our world." Anderson said as the princess and the ponies leave the building.

"It's very delighted to get to know you." Celestia smiled. "Plus we're more delighted to hear more about the history of your civilization."

"I'm sure you will. You'll be amazed."

"I'll be heading to Ponyville before I return to Canterlot to notify the ponies that you're no harm."

"Sounds good, it'll be wonderful to have to ponies not be afraid of us."

"After I'm finished speaking with them, they'll feel at ease around you." She turns to Jacobs. "And you, I find you very interesting."

"Oh, well…Thanks." Jacobs responded. "I mean, in our world, your name, Celestia is in fact Latin for Heaven." He gives a smile.

"Really? That's very thoughtful and kind of you." She lets out a small giggle. And cute too she thought to herself.

And with it the Princess heads to her royal chariot and leaves the base. The human soldiers and the ponies watched and waved as the Princess' chariot flies away out of sight.

"So…..Now what?" Rarity asked.

"Ah guess we should be headin' back home." Applejack replied. "Besides, Ah need to get Applebloom back to the farm."

"Aw! Can't ah stay with them!" Applebloom whined.

"Sorry little sis, Granny Smith will be wonderin' where we are."

"Aw..Ah'right."

"It's great to meet all of you." Rarity said.

"Um…Yeah.." Fluttershy said softly.

"It's good to see you too." Foley said. "Shall we head to the trucks and back to town?"

And with it, the ponies and the dragon have jumped into the back of the army truck and they took off back to Ponyville.

"You really went overboard on that Robby." Stone said to Jacobs whose face is beginning to flush.

"Well it's true." Jacob protest.

"Aw come on Jacobs, I think you have a crush on her."

* * *

As they arrived they noticed a huge crowd of ponies are gathering in the town square in front of city hall. They hopped off from the trucks and trotted towards the crowd. The soldiers who have noticed this watched from a distance so they don't scare anypony. But since that the ponies' attentions are faced towards the podium this wasn't a problem and they managed to get closer whatever chance they get.

"The princess is here to tell us about something." One of the ponies from the crowd said.

"I think it's something about those strange creatures." Said another while holding her filly close. Then Mayor Mare appeared at the podium.

"Citizens of Ponyville," Mayor Mare said to the crowd. "Our beloved leader, Princess Celestia has something very important to tell you." And then she steps down and the Alicorn Princess steps up.

"My Little Ponies." She began. "As I've noticed that these strange interdimensional creatures called 'humans' have arrived to our Kingdom." The ponies are worried but they listened closely.

"But I assure you that these 'humans' are not a threat to us. In fact, I visited their base of command and they're very friendly." Her cheeks flushed as she remembers the compliments from Jacobs about her looks and name before continuing.

"And they're just misplaced in our world and are looking for a way to find their way back to their world. So don't be afraid of them, welcome them to the Kingdom of Equestria and show them around 'til they find a way back home. That is all."

Everypony applaud as the princess leaves the podium, including Twilight and her friends.

"I'm glad she convinced everypony that the humans are friends." Twilight smiled.

"Yeah. This is awesome." Spike added.

"Indeed Spike." Rarity added. "I wonder if they have the same taste for fashion."

"This is gonna be super-duper!" Pinkie hopped with excitement. "This calls for the Welcome-to-Equestria-misplaced-humans Party!" She smiles very big.

"This is so awesome." Applebloom chimed in. "Ah get to have human friends." Then suddenly two fillies rushed up to her. One filly is a white unicorn with a white fur coat and green eyes. Her mane and tail were swirly and multi-colored with grayish tones of pink and lavender. The other is a Pegasus with an orange fur coat and light purple eyes and a purple mane and tail.

"Hey Applebloom!" They said in unison.

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle." She said excited.

"Where have you been all day?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Ah was with the humans at their military base." Applebloom answered.

"Whoa." Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Ah know." She smiles big.

"I wonder what they look like."

"Look over there!" Somepony shouted and everypony's attention is turned towards a group of soldiers who are standing from a distance.

"It's the humans!" And they all galloped towards them and the soldiers found themselves surrounded by a bunch of ponies. But they all have curious-looks on their faces and begin asking them questions.

" I guess we're getting a warm welcome?" One of the soldiers said over the crowd.

Then suddenly they see three fillies making their way through the crowd and are staring up to them with gleaming looks in their eyes.

"See...These are humans." Applebloom said to her friends.

In the back of the crowd, Lyra bounced up and down trying to see over the crowd.

"I see them Bon-Bon." Lyra said as she continued hopping.

"Lyra! Cut that out!" Bon-Bon said and the mint-green unicorn stopped.

"But I can't get to them!" She whined.

"What's gotten into you Lyra?"

"It's very important." Then the unicorn trots around the crowd trying to find a way though. Bon-Bon sighed.

* * *

In the forest, Seventh Wave terrorists managed to make their way back to their base. Never have they seen anything like it. Wolves made entirely out of wood, lizards with chicken heads turn others into stone just by staring at them, it's all too strange. But on the bright side they managed to find tons of strange crystals in a cave. They look unusual as they glow green and are grown from a ground like a plant. But there's something else that bothered them. How did they get here? Last night everyone was on guard in all posts and suddenly a green orb came from the sky and swallowed the entire base whole.

The leader sits in his chair staring out the window. Beyond the base's outposts lies the forest, he has received reports in CB communications that they've encountered some creatures and most of them are lost. And not only that the discovery of strange crystals and are heading back.

He watched them arrive at the gate and headed in. One of them came to the front door and knocked. He came in and approached him. He spoke in Russian to him, telling him about their discovery.

"Speak English." The leader said, but the accent he had used isn't Russian or Islamic….But American. And American leading the Seventh Wave terrorist group in the world?

"I'm sorry." He said in English. "I'm here to tell you that the location of that cave is secured and we're beginning to set an outpost to it."

"Good." The leader replied. "I want few outposts around the five mile radius of this base. Whatever happened I doubt this is our world."

"Right away. But sir, what about ammunition and food? We could run out."

"Are you doubting the Seventh Wave?" He said with a stern tone in his voice. "This base used to belong to the USSR before it was abandoned and forgotten. And we have enough food, water, ammo and clothing to last us for a decade."

He moves from behind the desk and into the soldier's face.

"I will not have any doubt in this organization. Do you understand?"

"Y..Yes sir!" The soldier said nervously.

"Good, now get outta my sight."

And with it the soldier leaves and the leader sits down on the desk chair.

"Russians…" He muttered…


	7. Night of the Manticores

Three days went by after Celestia's speech on Fort David and so far everypony welcomes the humans, well the soldiers of Fort David. So far the humans are given warm welcomes. But the only thing that Frankville has blocked all roads lead outside and refuse to let anyone in or out as Bruce Johnston has told this to the Frankville's Mayor John Anderson, who in fact aware of the situation after having a meeting with the police chief and has ordered the police depart to maintain order of the town and has increased patrols to make sure this order is obeyed.

The only problem is that rations and supplies could run low in just a few months if they isolate themselves from the rest of the world. And if they can't find a way to get back home they'll have no choice but to call for outside help. But with water and power that was no problem since the town's energy is powered by the Cold Fusion/Solar Panel hybrid power plant and the water pipeline runs from a river that's replaced with a similar river than the one from their world. The citizens of Frankville are getting anxious and suspicious of what's going on. And it's not the matter of if they find out, but when..

Around 8:00 pm. The streets downtown are deserted after curfew is initiated for three nights in a row, so far everything's going smooth. Three people met in the backyard, they're in their late-teens, early-twenties, two of them are Caucasian and one is African American. One is Jason Ford, nineteen years old who is thinking about joining the US Army sometime after he graduated, and the other is Zach Conway, a year older than Jason and a friend of him as well. The African America is Marvin Jackson

"So…how do we get by the cops without being noticed?" Marvin asked in a hushed tone.

"I got a truck parked behind the building outside the town so it can't be seen." Zach replied. "Plus I got some guns and ammo stashed in the truck so we're good to go."

"I think we should stick to crossbows and arrows." Jason added. "We can't use the guns as it makes noises and the police will hear that and investigate."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about it since we're gonna be hunting far away."

"Are we gonna take that chance?"

"I'm sure they won't hear the gunshots."

"I still think we should stick to the crossbows and arrows."

"Relax Jason. Now let's get going.." And with it they got their flashlights and begin sneaking through the backyards through the subdivision.

They've snuck through the night one block after another, keeping an eye on any patrol cars. And every time a patrol car comes up they duck behind parked cars, dumpsters or anything to stay out of sight of the patrol car's lights and move out after the coast is clear for moments. They've reached downtown and peaked out the corners to see the streets deserted and quiet.

"Man I haven't seen this place deserted, it's like a ghost town." Zach exclaimed as they snuck down in the alleyways.

"Something's very strange is going on here." Marvin added. "First this weird green light appeared a few nights ago, then the disconnection of Wi-Fi connections and now martial law in town?"

"Yeah, I like to find out what's causing the whole town acting like this."

They continued down the alleyway 'til they reacted near the edge of the town. They're about to head on out when they saw a patrol car coming up. They quickly ducked behind some dumpsters and waited until the patrol car is out of sight.

"OK we're clear again." They moved out of the alley and out of Frankville, completely out of sight of any more patrol cars that could be coming up and down the street. They've continued until they reached to an abandoned building near the town's entrance.

They've gone around the building and see a A 1969 Ford F-100 Ranger Pickup Truck with a camouflage paintjob parked behind it..

"See? I told you I got a truck here."

"One question," Marvin begin to ask. "How long has this truck been back here?"

"Five days ago, two days before that freaky green light. Good thing the displacement took this area too, otherwise I've lost my truck." He chuckled. Then he jumped on the back of the truck and opens the lid of a large trunk and in it contains a Remington 870 Wingmaster shotgun, two Winchester rifles, and a Ruger m77 Hawkeye bolt action rifle with a scope on top. A couple of Colt Single Army Revolvers are sitting side by side along with the S&W Model 500 with the extended ejector shroud, accessory rail, and sling. The guns are sitting on top of boxes of ammunition of the weapons in the trunk. A Winchester Model 1887 shotgun with the barrel and stock sawn off is seen hanging on the rack in the truck underneath another Wingmaster Shotgun. The shotguns are loaded with buckshot shells for better damage.

"Nice stockpile Zach." Marvin said.

"Thanks, I'm always prepared." He replied. Gun sales have been good since John Henry Campbell became president in 2012 and protected the 2nd Amendment of the United States Constitution. Although this has clashed with anti-gun groups who are against gun violence as well as guns promoting violence and want all of the guns ban in order to have peace and prevent shootings. But many groups, mostly NRA members, protected the 2nd Amendment saying that guns aren't just for hunting but for defense from enemy forces that would invade America and they needed something to defend. But the Anti-Gun groups replied, saying that America hasn't been invaded in the past and there was never need to have guns if there aren't gonna be invaders. But there were some close calls in the Cold War with the Soviet Union and just because America wasn't invaded doesn't mean it could happen.

Several Christian groups, siding with the NRA also went head on against the Anti-Gun groups. They brought up Cain and Abel from the Book of Genesis. They've mentioned that Cain killed his brother Abel out of anger with a rock, therefore becoming the first murderer. And never mentions Cain killed Abel with a gun at all. Eventually President Campbell's Liberty Bell party started a program that helps those who are victims of the shootings as well as eliminated all uses of illegal drugs, convincing that they're responsible for their mentalness as well as convincing parents to strict their children of what video games they're playing and limit them how long they should play them on what days.

"Shall we get going?" Jason asked while checking his crossbows and arrows.

"Sure." Zach answers. 'But we need to push it out of town so that the noise doesn't attract the police."

"What? Can't we just start the truck and take off quickly?"

"We can't take that chance, there's a possibility that they'll hear the engine noise and investigate."

The others groaned but they have no choice. They peeked out of the corners to see if there are any cops nearby. There isn't one, which is good for the moment. But they have to be quick if they're gonna get out of there. Zach hops into the truck and releases the parking break and together they pushed the truck out of the back of the building and out of Frankville's limits. Luckily for them no cops were around when they pushed the truck out of town.

They pushed the truck for about twenty minutes before stopping.

"OK, I think we're good."

Zach gets in the truck and tries to start it up but it won't.

Zach swore under his breath, knowing that he should've checked it before hiding it. He continues to turn the key in attempts to start it up. The truck may have been converted to run on green gas as well as got new filters for the new oil but the engine parts and the battery isn't checked or replace. After two minutes the truck comes to life.

"Finally, Alright guys, here we go." Jason and Marvin jumped into the back of the truck as Zach floors it and the truck bolts through between the trees and onto the road away from Frankville.

"Whoa." Exclaimed Marvin as they arrived at the edge of the road where the green orb has cut through.

"Freaky." Jason replied.

"Well, we didn't come all this way for nothing did we?" Zach asked the others as he steps on the gas pedal again, the engine roared as the truck drives off the road and onto dirt paths. The truck was barely made to drive off road as it doesn't have any tires for it but as long as they avoid rough terrain they're OK. They drove for about two miles through a middle of the field and they've spotted a forest up ahead and Zach put his truck to a full stop a few feet outside the edge of the forest. He puts the truck in park and gets out. He, Jason and Marvin armed up and stood near inches of the forest.

"Never seen this place before." Jason spoke. "I thought the forest is south."

"Yeah," Zach replied. "We'll just have to be careful and watch out step." And they head into the forest. Zach is armed with the Wingmaster Shotgun and the S&W Model 500 revolver as a sidearm, Marvin is armed with the Ruger m 77 Hawkeye rifle with one of the Colt Single Army revolvers, and Jason is armed with the crossbow and has the other Colt Army revolver.

"This place sure is creepy," Jason whispered. "There's no telling what lies in these woods."

"We have guns here," Zach replied. "If it moves, we'll shoot it."

"I dunno, I overheard the conversation Officer Carlson and two other policemen. I think we're in an alternate world or something."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, during the conversation they said something about seeing a bunch of colorful…ponies."

Zach and Marvin laughed.

"Ponies?" Zach laughed. "Come on, get serious."

"Yeah man. That's just silly." Marvin added.

"I'm telling you, that's what I heard."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure it is."

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on ponies here in this forest."

Then they hear a noise a few feet ahead of us. The trio crouched and quietly crept into the bushes. Jason pokes his head out to see what's up ahead, and he sees a group male deers. He double check to make sure they're bucks.

"Guys, there's a group of bucks up ahead." He whispered to the fellow hunters.

"Great." Zach replied in the hushed tone and the others aimed their hunting weapons at the deers, ready to shoot.

But suddenly, something leaped out of the bushes and pounced one of the deers. They couldn't tell what creature is it since it's in the shadows. But whatever is attacking the deer is vicious. The deer collapses onto the ground, fatally wounded. Then the creature leaped out of the shadow, it was a Lion. They froze in their place as they see the lion preparing its final attack. They also notice something strange about his lion; they saw a tail that belongs to a scorpion and wings of a bat. How is this possible? A lion with a scorpion's tail and bat wings and ears, there's no way that's possible.

"Why the hell does that Lion have a scorpion tail and bat wings and ears?" Jason whispered but nearly shouted. Fortunally the lion didn't hear them.

Then the Lion creature drives its scorpion tail into the side of the deer, killing it. Then five more appeared with the lion creature. Four of them have the deers they've slayed.

"Oh crap." Marvin exclaimed softly. "Two more of them."

"I think we should leave." Zach whispered to the others, they've nodded their heads in agreement and moved slowly away from the lions and out of the forest.

Then, Zach steps on a twig and it snaps loudly. They froze as the twig snapped, hoping the lions didn't hear it. Unfortunately they did and the lion creatures begin to approach them, growling as they spotted them.

"Oh shit, they heard us."

"We need to run…" Zach begins to shout: "…Now!" And he quickly whips up this Wingmaster shotgun at them and squeezes the trigger, discharging a shell into one of the lion's face, pumps another shell and ejecting the empty shell and fires again. It drops onto the ground with half its face blown off and dead. They took off running as the five other lions are preoccupied before giving chase.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Jason shouted as they ran through the forest.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that they're lions in this forest?!" Zach shouted back.

They ran 'til they were out of the forest and to the truck. Zach nearly ripped the door off his truck as he opened it. Good thing he didn't locked the doors before they went hunting he thought to himself. Jason and Marvin hopped on into the back as Zach tries to start the truck again but won't come alive. And worse yet that the lions are getting closer.

"Come on dammit!" He nearly screamed. "Start!"

Marvin fires his Ruger rifle at the incoming lions but misses. He pulls the bolt out to eject the spent cartridge out and slams it back in and fires again. The round grazes one of the lions in the ear and it roared in pain but kept on coming.

Jason fires the crossbow at the other lion and hits one in the eye and it stumbles onto the ground dead. He fumbles to try to reload his crossbow.

"Jason! Take the Winchester rifle!" Marvin shouted as he fires his rifle at the lions. Jason quickly drops the crossbow, opens the trunk and pulls out the Winchester rifle. He cocks the lever, chambering the round in and fires at the lions.

"Yes!" Zach finally got the truck started, the engine roared to life, lights flashed on and he stomps on the gas pedal, taking off. Jason and Marvin nearly fell off the truck as Zach floored it. They thought they got away but the lions continue to pursue them.

* * *

Delta Company was selected on night patrol outside of Fort David. Sergeant Foley leading Corporals Allen, Stone and Jacobs and Private Dunn and a couple of others boarded two Humvees and departed from the base. The Humvee's headlights pierce through the night with strong beams as they headed down the dirt trail.

"So far everything's quiet." Dunn reported as they drove through the night.

"Nothing happening yet." Foley replied to him. "There's no telling what could happen here, even if it's the Land of Equestria."

They've continued down the road and stopped on top of the hill around a quarter to 9. Delta Team jumped off the Humvees and surveyed the entire field from where they are. The moon and stars shined brightly into the night all over the entire field.

"Man, the night is sure beautiful." Jacobs commented.

"Sure is Corporal," responded Sergeant Foley. "..Sure is."

"I wonder what Twilight and her friends are doing?" he asked.

"Don't know." Stone responded. "But I think they're probably outside checking out the nighttime sky like we are. If we're lucky we could run into them and…" Then they hear two popping noises in the distance.

"That sounds like gunfire." Foley stated.

"It came over there." Jacobs pointed towards where the forest is. Allen takes the binoculars and sees what appears to be a truck on the edge of the forest. Then he sees three people running out of the forest and to the truck. More popping sounds were heard as they fired into the forest before the truck started and takes off.

"I think they're from Frankville sarge." Allen said to Foley and then he saw lions.

"Are those…lions?" Allen continued. "And they're following them….straight to Frankville."

"We need to get down there and stop them. Let's move out Delta Team!" Foley commanded as they hopped back into the Humvees and took off. They couldn't just drive down the hill towards them since the hill below them are too steep for vehicles and can't drive down it without risking of tipping over or crashing. They need to find a way down the hill so they can stop the lions.

"Corporal Stone, head towards that slope!" Foley commanded and Stone steered towards the slope which the ponies galloped down, the second Humvee followed.

"Allen, get onto the Minigun! We'll need it!" Allen climbs to the back and through the ringmount and takes the General Electric M134 Minigun, ready for action as they headed towards Frankville.

* * *

Twilight, Spike and her friends have setup a small picnic on top of the hill. They came to enjoy the beauty of the nighttime sky and Twilight's wanted to take more notes on the stars.

"The night is beautiful, right girls?" Rarity said to the other ponies.

"It sure is Rarity." Twilight responded while looking through the telescope. "Luna sure does a great job too."

"I know, it's so peaceful and quiet out here." Fluttershy stated softly.

Then they hear popping noises from a distance.

"What in tarnation's that?" Applejack said confused by the popping noises.

"I don't know. It sounded like it came from the Everfree Forest." Twilight answered. Then more popping noises are heard and everypony looked from where the noises are coming from.

"Is Somepony shooting off fireworks?" Pinkie asked. Then they see flickering lights in the distance near the forest and moving. Twilight aims the telescope at the light and sees what it was.

"I think that's one of the humans' motor carriages." Twilight said as she peers through the telescope. Then she saw something chasing it and moved the telescope back and saw four beasts chasing them and gasped in horror.

"What is it Twilight?" Applejack asked as she gasped.

"Manticores." Twilight answered, the ponies gasped.

"They must've ran into them in the forest and are chasing them."

Then she spots two Humvees in pursuit of the Manticores.

"I think they're after those Manticores." Twilight continued. "And if I remember that's where the town of Frankville is." She recalled Sergeant Foley saying something about the town of Frankville being located a few miles east of Ponyville a couple of miles near the river and Fort David is north east of that same river.

"Come on girls, we need to help our new friends!" Twilight said to her friends as she lifts Spike off the ground with her magic and placed him on her back before heading off down the hill to catch them up.

* * *

Zach sped through the field without stopping, Jason and Marvin held on as the truck hit few bumps at high speeds and nearly fallen off. They've made it back on the asphalt road leading the Frankville limits and parked the truck back behind the building and hopped out.

"I can't believe we narrowly escape those beasts." Jason exclaimed.

"Have you seen the stingers on those lions?" Marvin asked.

"Don't worry, we've lost them." Zach replied. "Now let's just sneak back home and pretend this never happens." Then the dark corner of the street lit up, car lights shot strong beams of light at them with a pair of red and blue lights flashing on top. It was the patrol car and the police caught them.

"Crap, we've been caught." Zach said to the others as they slowly raise their hands up in the air. The patrol car door opens up with the number 'Unit 38' on the side and the police man walked towards them. It was Jack Carlson.

"Well well well." Carson said as he approached them. "Aren't you supposed to be in your homes during curfew?"

"I…Uh…" Zach stammered.

"You three are in big trouble." He continued with an angry tone in his voice. "Outside during curfew is a direct violation of this order." The rookie, Nick Henderson steps out and approaches them.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take you…" He is interrupted when he hears faint roars in the distance, Jason cursed as it was heard.

"What the hell is that?" Carlson asked.

"They must've followed us." Jason said.

"Officer.." Zach said slowly. "We need to get ready…Trust us." He, Jason and Marvin ran back to their truck.

"Hey! Get back here!" Carlson shouted but he then saw something in the distance. He squinted to see what it was and he saw a head of a lion. The street light up ahead exposed the lion as well as the other three.

"Rookie…Get back to the car and radio for backup." Carlson said as he begins to draw his Smith & Wesson Model 15 revolver out. "Now!" He shouted as he ran back to the car with him and aims the revolver at the incoming Lions.

"Unit 38 to Operator, this is Nick Henderson. We need backup now!" Henderson nearly shouted through the CB Radio as the lions come closer. Carlson fires his revolver at the lion but hits it in the shoulder, wounding it. He saw the scorpion's stinger, bat ears and wings on the lions, he couldn't believe it a lion would have these strange features.

"We need backup now!" He shouted as the lion moves closer to them. He fires his revolver three times, the bullets hit the lion in the head and it drops to the ground dead. But the three are moving closer now. Henderson has drawn his pistol out at them too while Carlson reloads.

Then the truck behind the building starts up and takes off. Jason fires the rifle at the ground between the lions before taking off. The lions decided to chase them instead and left Carlson and Henderson. Then they see two Humvees approach them and stopped.

"Whoa." Dunn exclaimed as he saw the dead lion on the ground. "Did you take that down on your own?"

"I did." Carlson answered. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Don't know but the truck with three hunters in it had lead these lions to this town." Foley said. "But we need to flush them out before they kill anyone."

"Wait!" A female voice is heard, they turned to see six ponies galloping towards them.

"Where…Where are…the Manticores?" Twilight panted.

"Manticores? Is that what you call lions here?" Foley asked.

"No, Manticores. Beasts that resembles lions only they have scorpion stingers, and wings and ears of a bat. The poison they contain is deadly enough to kill a full grown pony." She continued. "We need to stop them."

"They went down Main Street after Jason Ford, Zach Conway and Marvin Jackson took off." Carlson said to Twilight. "I caught those three coming back after they violated curfew for the whole town."

"What were they doing?" Rarity asked.

"I'm guessing hunting. And they have attracted unwanted attention."

"H..Hunting? Like animal hunting?" Fluttershy asked in a shaky but soft voice.

"Fluttershy, there's no time for that." Twilight said to snap Fluttershy out. "We need to stop the Manticores."

"You'll take down Main Street while we take the other route to cut them off." Foley added and the took off.

* * *

Rebecca Lee is one of the top reporters for the News Channel Five network, the number one news channel in America. Rebecca Lee and her camera news crew were traveling through Virginia when their van broke down in Frankville. They've stayed at the motel 'til the van is fixed. There were ready to leave the next morning when the green orb displacement happened and changed all that. So now they're stranded in the motel in Frankville. But tonight they will get mixed up in the incident that'll expose the citizens of Frankville to the existence of Equestria.

Rebecca Lee sat in the bed reading a book to pass the time. The book she's reading was _1632_ by Eric Flint, she's not into books very much but since there's nothing on TV since the signal was disconnected she was forced into reading the book. One of the news crew, Patrick Roth suggested it since it was a good book in the _Ring of Fire_ series but also warns her that the series is very long.

She placed the book on the nightstand next to the bed and turns the light off and prepares to go asleep. She hears what appears to be tires squealing outside which didn't attract her, but then she hears a popping noise outside.

Gunshots she thought; she turns the light on and headed to the window to see a 1969 Ford F-100 Ranger pickup truck speeding away. What was that about? Then she saw what appear to be lions chasing the truck. She quickly gets dressed, heads on outside and heads to her news team in the rooms next to hers, who also heard the noises outside. One's half-dressed and the other is fully dressed. Perhaps they were getting ready for bed as well.

"What's going on here?" Patrick asked.

"Don't know," She replied. "But we're gonna find out. Get in the van and go after those lions."

They headed towards the van and got in. Patrick starts the van while she and the other crew checks the camera to get an exclusive footage and they took off after the lions.

* * *

"Alright girls, they gotta be this way!" Twilight said to her friends as they galloped through the streets of Frankville. The ponies barely know where they're going since they've never been in a town occupied by humans. They could be lost for who knows what, but since they got Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy with them it's impossible to get lost.

"Now where in tarnation are they?" Applejack asked as they stopped to catch their breath. "Ah've never seen such a place like this."

"Yeah Twilight," Rarity added. "The architect of this town is so alien." She points her white hoof at one of the vehicles in the driveway. "Even the residents here have more of those metal carriages."

"Yeah, I like to learn more about them." Twilight said.

Then they hear something screeching. But there was something strange about it as the screeching noise isn't coming from any animal they know. They looked ahead and they see one of the vehicles making a sharp left turn followed by popping noises of their guns.

"I think that's one of those vehicles." Twilight said to the others and then they see three Manticores chasing them.

"There are the Manticores. We need to stop them." Then more vehicles appeared and made a sharp left turn as well, going after the Manticores.

"Why are they chasing the Manticores? Are they crazy?" Pinkie said as the vehicle drives away.

"I don't know Pinkie, but let's go!" Twilight gallops down the street and her friends follow..

The truck continues to speed down the streets of Frankville with the lions in hot pursuit, making sharp turns around corners and blocks trying to shake them off. Jason and Marvin tries to shoot back at the lions but can't get a shot with the truck veering left and right and ends up firing stray shots.

"Dammit Zach!" Jason shouted as they bounced around the back of the truck. "Drive straight so we can hit them!"

"I'm not letting those beasts getting near us!" Zach shouted back. He drives through the alley nearby the construction site of the new pub and a pawn shop not knowing that earlier today a construction worker has spilled wood nails on the ground and missed a few of them as he was in a hurry and didn't bother to check. The truck zooms through the construction site and ran over the eight discarded nails, the nails punctured through the left front and rear tires and the air begins to leak out of the holes at a faster rate. They turned around the corner leading to the neighborhood when they noticed the truck's moving slower and the driver's side is tilting. Zach stops the truck and hops out to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Jason asked as he jumps down from the truck

"Dammit!" Cursed Zach as he looks at the tires. "We got two flat tires. We must've hit a couple of nails back at the construction site."

"Don't worry. I think we lost the lions."

"Uhh…I don't think so." Marvin said. "We got company." He points towards the three lions who are coming for them. Their ran towards the trunk from the truck as their rifles were scattered and quickly opens the lid, Jason, Marvin and Zach open fire at the lions. The news truck stopped shortly afterwards. They didn't follow them through the construction site as the driver was very aware of any stray nails laying around and drove around it but kept in hot pursuit. Rebecca Lee and her camera crew stared in awe of these lions.

* * *

"Alright let's get out and start recording." Rebecca said to her camera crew.

"B.. Rebecca.." Patrick stuttered. "… 's lions out there."

"Stay behind the van and they won't see you." She replied. She and the rest of the camera crew knows that the satellite feed in their van isn't working so they'll have to rely on recording the whole thing 'til they get connections. But they are unaware of the fact that they're in a parallel world.

"Camera's on." Patrick said as he turns on the camera and aims towards the group of lions and Rebecca begins to make her broadcast.

"This is Rebecca Lee of News Channel Five here on a live report from Frankville Virginia. So far the strange phenomena caused nearly all wireless connections to be severed and the town's been placed on martial law for three days."

Gunshots are heard but the lions managed to dodge them.

"It appears that a group of lions has somehow made their way into the town." She continues. "But it's impossible not because there are no zoos here for miles but they somehow have strange features as if they just came straight out of mythology books."

Then one of the lions took notice of the camera crew and growls softly.

"Uh oh, one of the lions has spotted us and is making its approach." Rebecca and her camera crew begin to stop back slowly and the lion is ready to pounce on them. Then suddenly a bright purple light appeared out of nowhere and hits the lion, sending it back.

"Alright girls! Let's get them!" A female voice is head and a purple pony appeared. The news crew were stunned to see a pony… No, a purple unicorn pony with a dark purple mane and tail with a pink streak in it. It was followed by five more colorful ponies; from a multi-colored mane to the other wearing a cowboy hat. They were stunned from the appearance of six colorful ponies on the scene.

"Patrick, are you getting this?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah I'm getting this," Patrick replied. "..But I cannot believe it." Then the ponies start to attack the three lions.

Zach, Jason and Marvin ducked and dodged behind parked cars and the truck to avoid the lions while firing at them. They had to be careful since they're in the neighborhood and a stray bullet could hit a bystander if they stood too close to the windows of their homes. The lions were vigorous than they thought, but then again they never met a lion up close before so it is possible.

They ducked behind their truck as they reload their weapons.

"Man! How long are we gonna keep dodging them?" Marvin panted.

"Don't…Know…" panted Zach. "But…we can't stop."

Just as they rose back up to fire again they saw a purple flash hitting one of the lions as well as hearing a female voice. They saw what appears to be six colorful miniature horses attacking the three lions. Well five of them the yellow one with the pink mane stood by. The three were flabbergasted by the sight of the 'ponies' as Jason claims.

"A…Are those…Ponies?" Zach stuttered as he nearly dropped his gun.

"T…They are..." Replied Jason.

"You're right, they are ponies here." Marvin said. "That means we're not in our world." They continue to watch as the ponies took on the three lions. Then one of them, an orange pony with the blonde mane and tail and wearing a hat gets knocked down by one of them. Her hat was knocked off her head and lay a few feet away from her.

"Shit, that orange pony's in trouble!" Zach exclaimed as he readies his shotgun and charged towards the lion.

"Zach, wait!" Shouted Jason as he and Marvin went after him.

Usually he would have second thoughts about the situation he's in and would just walk the other way. But those times they weren't Life/Death situations and of course there wasn't any lions with scorpion tails, this is different now. This is a life and death situation and he's gonna save a life, Human or Pony.

He discharges the shotgun at one of the lions, hitting it in the shoulder. It got the lion's attention and it glared at him, roaring as it starts to charge him. He fires another shot at it, hitting it right in the face, taking out part of the skull and falls on the ground dead.

Two are left now.

He was about to help the orange pony up when another one tackled him and pinned him into the ground. The scorpion's stinger rises up and jams right down towards him. The stinger would've pierced through Zach's chest if he didn't raise his shotgun up to block the stinger attack. The stinger pierced through the body of the shotgun a few inches, the tip is a couple of inches away, almost touching his chest.

Damn, that stinger is strong. He thought to himself. He struggles to keep the tip from touching his chest and digging into the flesh. There's no telling what kind of poison it contains as he never seen the tail of that size.

Then party confetti is sprayed all over the lion and Zach. Confused, they both looked at the pink pony armed with a small cannon.

"Hi there, Mr. Manticore!" The pink pony said happily while waving her hoof. "Don't like what you're doing with my new human friends but you need to stop."

The Manticore just growled at her as it eyeballed her and starts moving towards her.

"Uh oh, better give Mr. Grumpy Manticore more confetti!" She fires the cannon again, covering the Manticore more confetti. Zach quickly moves away and gets up on his feet. He may have lost his shotgun but they don't appear to be any danger as the gun's damage unless if the Manticore slams its tail onto the hard pavement, causing the shells in the gun to discharge at one and the gun'll explode.

The Manticore charged at the pink pony who suddenly gasps and disappears in a pink blur. The gun remains lodged in the tail's stinger and the tail flung aimlessly around.

Zach sees this and must find a way to have the shotgun removed. Then he saw the purple unicorn and gets up and shouts, "Hit the shotgun!"

The purple unicorn that was fighting the Manticores was confused by this. But she managed to jump out of the way and fires and bolt right at the shotgun and it exploded, taking part of the tail with it. The Manticore roars in pain as the tail's stinger is blown off. The purple unicorn as well as the other five ponies flinched from the painful roar.

"That did it!" He shouted. But the Manticore then turned his attention to him and chases him. Zach dodges its attacks with the ponies chasing the Manticore as well. Jason and Marvin ended up face-to-face with the other Manticore. It swings its stinger at them but they managed to duck the tail attack. Jason fires the Remington 870 Wingmaster shotgun from the hip. He knows better than to fire a rifle or shotgun from the hip as he learn this from the gun training program that if you do this, you'll end up hitting nothing. He missed as the slug hits the truck, puncturing a hole in the door.

The Manticore glanced at the gunshot hole in the door, and then turned back at Jason, growling. Jason gulped, but quickly pumps the handle, ejecting the empty shell out and fires again, this time dead center in the head. The Manticore's head exploded from the back and drops onto the asphalt road with a resounding splat. He sighs as the Manticore falls dead and blood oozes on the asphalt. Then he and Marvin hear more shots and sees Zach being chased by the last Manticore the Purple Unicorn has injured. Jason aims the shotgun at the last Manticore but hears a 'click'. The shotguns' empty. He swore under his breath and he was about to dodge out of the way when the Manticore smacks its paw at him, sending him right into a parked car. The impact left a huge dent on the driver side's door and injured Jason's left arm.

Then he looks up to see the Manticore getting ready to pounce on him, its eyes glared at him and its fangs shown. He know that this is it, the Manticore's gonna kill him and shut his eyes to wait for his doom. Then he hears tires squealing and the BBRRRRRR sounds are heard, followed by the roar and the wet thud on the ground. He opens one eye to see the Manticore lying on the road dead and a few feet next to it was the military Humvee with four to five soldiers in it, one manning the Minigun. All of the Manticores are dead.

* * *

"Whew." Sight the purple unicorn. "I'm glad that's over."

"You said it Twilight." The orange pony replied who wiped sweat off her forehead. "Ah can't believe we managed to take all of those Manticores down."

"With some help of course." The white unicorn added.

"Right." Replied the orange pony again smiled.

"I can't believe what just happened Marvin Zach said.

"You said it Zach." Replied Marvin, they both got up on their feet, Jason tried to get up but his injured arm prevent him from doing so.

You're hurt!" The yellow pony gasped who saw Jason struggle to get up. He was started by the yellow pony's concern. One of the US soldiers, who is a medic, approached him and rolled up his left sleeve.

"Seems like the upper arm is injured." He said. "Nothing too serious but it is swollen and needs to heal."

"It's alright," Jason spoke. "I'll manage." He tries to get up but the yellow pony prevented him.

"Not with that injury," She said. "I brought something that'll help soothe the swelling." She pulled out a jar filled with a light blue paste out of the saddle bag.

"What's that?" The medic asked as the yellow pony showed it to Jason.

"It's an ointment from this plant Zecora showed me once in the forest. It should help reduce the swelling. And the pain, hopefully." She said as she opens the lid and dabs a little of it with her hoof. And gently rubs it against Jason's left upper arm. After she was done she takes some gauze and like a pro, wraps it up.

"There you go, remember to let it heal and not strain it." She said with a cute smile.

"Gee, thanks uh…" Jason hesitated for a moment.

"Fluttershy." Said the corporal.

"Fluttershy….Cute name.." He commented.

"Thanks." Fluttershy replied with a blush, followed by her grin which made a distinctive 'squee' noise. Jason smiled as he hears this.

"Can someone care to explain what's going on here?" Rebecca asked as she and her camera crew leaves the van after the manticores were dead.

"OK" The sergeant sighed and explained what's going on in the past three days.


	8. Welcome to Equestria!

"Alright everypony," Twilight said to the rest of the town. "They're on their way and will be here in a few minutes."

The citizens of Ponyville are eager to visit more humans from this town of Frankville. Several are excited while others are nervous. After the Manticores were killed, the citizens of Frankville demanded to know what is going on as the noises woke practically the entire town. Sergeant Edwin Foley told the town mayor to have them get ready tomorrow as everything will be explained to them.

"We! This is so exciting!" Pinkie Pie burst out with excitement. "The humans are coming to visit Ponyville!" She smiles a very big smile as she hops around her friends.

"Heehee, calm down Pinkie, we'll meet them very soon." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash went on to scout ahead for the humans' arrival.

"I can't wait to meet more of the humans." Twilight said.

"Indeed Twilight." Rarity added. "I do hope they have the same tastes for fashion like me." She smiles.

"I'm sure they do." Princess Celestia comment as she approached Twilight with her two top royal guards. Everypony bowed down in her presence, including Twilight.

"I can't wait to learn more about the humans." Twilight said as they got up.

"So do I my faithful student." Celestia replied as she smiled. One of the royal guards, Fireblade has begun hearing rumors of the appearance of the bipedal creatures who call themselves humans. But of course he wasn't present during Celestia's speech in Ponyville and only heard about it until now. Fireblade was from Manehatten and is married to Sunlight Dawn, the most beautiful earth pony in Canterlot. They have a young colt Light Shield who someday will become like his father.

Then a multicolored streak appeared and stopped in midair. It was Rainbow Dash.

"The humans are coming this way in more of their strange carriages." Rainbow Dash gasped as she gently floats down to the ground.

"Alright everypony, get ready to welcome them." Twilight said as the ponies moved to their positions and waited for the arrival of the human convoy.

Then they saw it, the same Green vehicles they saw a few days ago coming over the hill. Then they saw more coming down and they don't look like military carriages. In fact, they're the ones who arrived a few minutes after the military did; An large yellow carriage also came along the convoy as well as a few black and white carriages with lights on top of them.

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" Pinkie shouted in excitement. "They're here!"

"Calm down Pinkie." Applejack said as she held her down. "Don't you go scaring the hyoo-mens." The military auto-carriages, along with civilian versions, pulled up and came to a stop. They looked at the large yellow auto-carriage and it has 'Frankville High School' on the side. Then the door opened and several people came out. Their faces, both human and pony, were filled with curiosity, fear and surprised to see a bunch of ponies in one town.

Pinkie looks at Princess Celestia, who nods. She smiles as she realizes that she's allowing her to give the humans the welcome. She quickly pulls the cart out, presses the button with her hoof and music begins to play.

_Welcome welcome welcome_

_ A fine welcome to you_

_ Welcome welcome welcome_

_ I say how do you do?_

_ Welcome welcome welcome_

_ I say hip hip hurray_

_ Welcome welcome welcome_

_ To Equestria today_

Pinkie finishes with a powerslide right in front of the dazzled, but amazed crowd.

"Wait for it." She said as confetti shot out of the cart, all over the humans.

Then Princess Celestia moved forward towards the human crowd and bows down to them.

"I am Princess Celestia, and you are in the land of Equestria, my kingdom." She said with a warm smile on her face. The human in what appears to be a fancy suit stepped forwards and extended his hand out.

"I'm Edward Price," The human said. "Mayor of Frankville, Virginia, USA."

Frankville Fireblade thought to himself. He never heard of a town like that. In fact, he never heard of Virginia or the USA. He watched as the Princess extended her hoof and shook with the human's hand. To his right he saw what appears to be a camera of sorts, and the carriage behind them had the words Fox News Channel on the side of it. The human female stood in front of the camera and talked into it.

"This is Rebecca Lee, action news reporter of Fox News Channel, and here we are…On recording of the town called 'Ponyville'." The female said. As she continued one of the human soldiers noticed the van and commented on it as they're being recorded for the news of their world.

"And so it appears that the entire town along with US Army base Fort David and US Air Force base Fort Ripper are transported in the world full of...ponies." Rebecca Lee continued. The yellow Pegasi pony, Fluttershy as Princess Celestia mentioned, hid behind one of the human soldiers.

"My um... hair isn't so great" Fluttershy said softly. The white unicorn with purple mane and tail, Rarity, came up to her and offered to fix it for her, which Fluttershy politely reclined. Then Rebecca approached Rarity and asked her about how she felt at the presence of the humans.

"Excited actually. I'm always excited to meet new ponies... uh... people" Rarity said with a smile across her face and bounced her purple mane with her hoof. Then a mint green pony came from behind the crowd and she introduced herself as Lyra Heartstrings and Rebecca asked her the same question.

"Excited but confused. I've never seen creatures like this before. Not so many of them anyway" Lyra said with a big smile on her face. Afterwards, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's most faithful student came up and she is too excited to meet them all.

As the greetings continued, loud, jet-like noises zipped overhead. Everyone and Everypony looked up to see jet streams in the sky. It's probably the Wonderbolts Fireblade thought as they're the most popular Pegasi team in Equestria.

Then it came back again and he noticed something different. He saw that they're not the Wonderbolts but instead unidentified flying objects.

"Hey, those aren't the Wonderbolts." Somepony said. He's not the only one who managed to get a glimpse of the streaks.

"What are they?" Another asked.

_"This is Eagle one to anyone who is listening. I repeat, Eagle one to anyone. Can you read me? Over."_ A voice cracked on the radio. Foley answers it.

"This is Sergeant Edwin Foley, 1st Battalion of the United States Army base Fort David."

_"Fort David? That's in Virginia."_ The pilot responded.

"I read you. Who is your commander?"

_"General John Campbell of United States Air Force base Fort Ripper." _

"Report to General Campbell to be here as soon as possible in order to get details on what's going on. Over."

_"Roger that Foley. Eagle one out."_ And then the jets left Ponyville airspace.

"Not to worry everyone." Foley said to the crowd. "They're one of ours." The ponies sighed of relief.

The humans have ways to fly he thought again.

General Campbell couldn't believe the report he got from Eagle One. A town full of colorful ponies? How is this possible he wondered, but he does have the coordinates of where the Town is located. 20 miles south east of the base and they're reports of humans in the town, soldiers of US Army Fort David.

"Is the chopper ready?" Campbell asked.

"Yes sir, the V-22 Osprey is ready sir." One of the assistants said.

The V-22 Osprey is an American multi-mission, military, tiltrotor aircraft with both a vertical takeoff and landing and short takeoff and landing capability. It is designed to combine the functionality of a conventional helicopter with the long-range, high-speed cruise performance of a turboprop aircraft. Over three hundred were made as of 2015 and is used by both the United States Marine Corps and the Air Force.

"Very good then." He then leaves his office and headed towards the landing strips where the Osprey is. He along with his staff boards the Osprey, buckled in as the Osprey takes off quickly into the air and headed towards their destination.

The Osprey is escorted by a squadron of UH-1 Iroquois helicopters fitted with M134 Miniguns and Rocket Launchers and F-22 Raptor fighter jets. Along the way, Campbell have a thought about what he had read in the report. Could it be possible that the green orb may have something to do with the ponies? It doesn't make any sense at all.

"We have reached our destination." The Osprey pilot said as Campbell looked through the small window and sees what appears to be a small town. And then the Osprey switched from flight to hover right over near the town's central hall building. No sooner they landed a huge crowd of colored ponies surrounded the Osprey. Campbell and his staff are very confused by the sight, but they need to know. They exited the Osprey and there were suddenly greeted by the ponies. Then a pink pony zipped right in front of them and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and this is Ponyville and the Land of Equestria. We're throwing a welcome party for the humans like you." The pink pony said under one breath and continues to smile big. General Campbell was surprised by the greetings they're getting.

"Um…Thank you Pinkie." He finally said.

"Oh boy oh boy!" Pinkie hopped with excitement. "I can't for Princess Celestia to meet you too."

"Indeed it is Pinkie." A voice said. She stops and moved aside as the white Alicorn approached them. She was taller than the other ponies and has a small tiara, a collar with a large gem in the middle as well as golden hoof shoes that are royal attire.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Equestria." The Alicorn princess said warmly and bowed down to them. He and his staff bowed in return.

"It's uh….good to be here?" He said. She chuckles lightly.

"Judging by the look on your face, you're probably wondering how you ended up here." She said.

"Yes. I would like to get things cleared up once and for all."

"Good for you because I'm planning a meeting right here in Ponyville while the humans from Fort David explain how it all happened. And you're more than welcome to listen."

"I'm more delighted."

* * *

Later at Ponyville's Town Hall. Princess Celestia meets with Colonel Anderson, Lieutenant Jack Keller, Sergeant Foley, Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Along with Frankville Citizens Bruce Johnston, Sean Jones, Sergeant Jack Carson of the Frankville Police Department and Mayor Edward Price. Doctor Kennedy is also attending the meeting.

"The meeting will now come to order." Princess Celestia spoken and the room got quiet.

"We are here to discuss how to help our human visitors back home." She continued.

"Alright. So, how do we start?" Twilight asked.

"First we'll explain how we ended up here." Colonel Anderson said and Doctor Kennedy sat up, taking a small stack of papers in his hands.

"The Tower the scientist team and I've been working on is an experiment 1.21 Gigawatt to power the tower designed to further study on lighting bolts in order to find a way to protect electrical lines and power stations from lighting storms. It is equipped with a photonic generator and fission batteries capable of taking 1.21 Gigawatt from lighting bolts." He paused for a moment before continuing. "When the lighting bolt hit the tower, it overloaded the photonic generator and shorted out the fission batteries as it jumped over 1.21 Gigawatts into over 2.00 Gigawatts and tore a hole in the space time continuum in between parallel dimensions. Which has brought us from our world into this world."

"Oh my goodness." Twilight exclaimed.

"Is there a way to get us back home Doctor Kennedy?" General Campbell asked.

"Well." Doctor Kennedy began. "Well...If we can create a gate that'll let us open an wormhole that'll let us go through parallel earths and recalculate the particles in the air from where we came in as well as try to recreate the accident that brought us here we could return home."

"That sounds plausible." Twilight said again.

"That only leaves the Citizens of Frankville." Mayor Edward Price said.

"But most of the problems are quite solved on their own." Bruce Johnston spoke up. "We have a factory that converts garbage into fuel for transportation as well as the cold fusion and solar power plants to power the entire town." Ever since the Green Act was passed in 2013, alternate Bio-Fuels were created, ranging from Solar and Wind power to Green Fuel formed from garbage to Geo-Thermal power plants in Alaska. Bio-Fuel not only eliminated mankind's dependency on Oil and Nuclear Energy, but it has raised the United States' economy 150 times greater than usual and it has spread to several countries such as Canada, The European Union, Russia, Japan, Taiwan, Australia, New Zealand, Israel, South Africa, Liberia, Kenya, South Korea, Brazil, The Bahamas, Chile, Panama, Costa Rica, Argentina and French Guiana. Even some nations in the Middle East like Morocco, Saudi Arabia, the United Arabs Emirates, and Egypt when oil wells went dry after Iran attempted to nuke Israel, The European Union and the United States of America.

"The technology has revolutionize the First-World and a few Second-World Nations, not to mention Brazil." Police Officer Sgt. Jack Carlson pointed out.

"Water's no problem either." Sean Jones said. "We used to get it of the water from the Potomac River before the orb cut through the pipes and took them with us. But luck would have it there's another river right in the same spot. It's not as big as the last one but it'll do."

"And the town runs on a sewer system." Bruce added. "But not to worry, the sewer pipes lead right to the town's sewage treatment plant so no harm to the environment is done...as always. We even have machine shops and car shops in order to replace car parts as well as other machinery."

"Amazing." Twilight said again. Who knew that the humans have advanced technology in their world.

"Now that leaves food supplies." Price said at last.

"We're perfectly happy to share our food with you. We have more than enough." Pinkie Pie said happily.

"Good to hear, but just for the heads up, our cuisine is almost as identical as yours." Bruce replied. "But...there's also something we eat and I'm not sure how to say this without upsetting you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"…Meat." He said grimly. A small gasp from the ponies are heard.

"Oh dear, I heard other civilizations that do this." Princess Celestia said.

"I hope this doesn't clash with your society. Would it?" Bruce asked, hoping that she understands. They know very quickly that the ponies never eat meat. The Princess smiled.

"I don't believe so either." She said.

"So we're good?"

"Yes, I believe we are."

"Also we may have to limit any hunting activities in order to avoid any incidents."

While the two discussed on the hunting of animals, Corporal Randy Allen heard a sad squeak, he turned around and see Fluttershy's eyes getting watery. She never had of a thought of an animal being hunted not just for food but for sport. He had to do something to ease her. So he gently petted her mane, which earned him a small squeak in surprise and her cheeks blushed.

"It's OK Fluttershy." He whispered in her ear. The Yellow Pegasus smiled.

"But of course the Second Amendment protects the right to own firearms." Bruce continued.

"Why would you want to do that?" Twilight asked, she was confused by the reason why to give anyone firearms.

"Well the real reason to own firearms to not just for hunting but it's for defense. You see, the founding fathers of America knew if the foreign nation invades the country and spreads the army thin, the people would fight back against the invaders. In short, it safeguard freedom, prevent tyranny, repel invasions, and as a last resort to fight against a tyrannical government. " He answered.

"I…I think I understand." She said.

"Thanks for understanding again...Which leaves to a few things that'll be a problem for Frankville. Soda, Coffee and Beer as well as pasta of all kinds. Which I believe you don't have these here."

"Actually, I believe coffee and pasta may be possible. I don't know of this... beer though" The Princess said.

"Oh..Well that solves half the problem..." Bruce finishes before turning to Doctor Kennedy. "How long will this take?"

"Well, depending on the searching for the molecules from the tower's power supplies and finding the tear to our two worlds, a few months..." Kennedy answered; just then Private Robert Jacobs raised his hand.

"Um…Can I add something to this discussion?" Jacobs asked.

"Sure thing Private." Sgt. Foley said.

"This may be far-fetched, but we should at least build a portal that'll allows any of us see what parallel universe we come across. As you know that there are an infinite number of parallel universes and we must be careful where we go. We could end up in a world were communists or Nazis ruled the world or an Zombie Outbreak occurred or even worse." He finished. "We know who's our president as well as the events that happened in the past three years. That information will tell us which earth we're in."

"I can look in my books and see what I can learn." Twilight said.

"So it is settled?" He asked.

"For now I believe." Princess Celestia answered.


End file.
